Being The Alpha's Mate, The Party Continues
by KatzeLBurn
Summary: With Derek being the new Alpha, how will it affect his and Diana's relationship? For the good or the bad? Better or worse? Sequel to "Rule of Three".
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- It baffles me how, when I check the views of my stories, how many views they have. Example: chapter one has so and so views, chapter two has less views, then chapter three has more views than either of the two. Confuses and slightly annoys me.**_

Chapter One: Bites

Running through the forest in the dead of night, the moon giving me light and leaves giving me sight; the wind rushing passed me. I felt like I was some type of wild animal that got sent free. That's all I felt right now, free. I'm free of my curse, finally.

Hearing a twig snap behind me, a smirk played on my lips. Skidding to a stop, I felt my magic fly to a tree branch closest to me and lead it to me. The branch wrapping around my waist, I was lifted into the tree. Pressing my back close to the trunk of the tree, I flicked my wrist making the leaves hide me well. The approaching footsteps of my predator growing closer, my smirk grew and I pushed my magic into the roots of the trees. The leaves showed my predator growing closer I started counting down from five.

Five… Four… Three… Two… One!

The roots of the tree's shooting up, they wrapped around my predator tight and lifted him in the air; upside down.

"Gah! What the, Diana!" my predator yelled annoyed and my laugh echoed in the forest trees. "Put me down damn it!"

"Not until you say it" I taunted, branches lowering me to the floor.

My predator just glared at me on the way down. My feet touching the floor, I crossed my arms, a triumphant smirk on my lips. I felt like I just won a battle. Well, I almost have, but not yet, not until my predator confesses. Stepping closer to my predator, I raised him higher in the air.

"Say it" I taunted.

My predator let out a sigh, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "Fine" he grumbled through clenched teeth. Lowering the predator, so we were face to face, I tapped my ear as I turned it to him. "Don't gloat," the roots I controlled lifted my predator higher into the air again "Ok, ok!" lowering him back down I turned my ear to my predator once more. "Withes are better than werewolves" Derek growled.

Giggling, I gave my werewolf a peck on the lips, "Good boy," and with a flick of my wrist, the roots dropped Derek.

"Diana" the Alpha growled from the ground.

"Yes?" I giggled looking down at him.

Derek's eyes glowed red, "Run."

Letting out a happy scream, I took off into the woods, Derek hot on my trail. His arms wrapping around my waist, I let out a squeal when Derek lifted me in the air and spun us in circles. Flipping me in the air, I giggled wrapping my arms around Derek's neck as he smirked up at me.

"Happy?" Derek asked.

"Ecstatic" I corrected giving my Alpha a peck on the lips.

* * *

"Lockhart!"

Crap, if I ignore it, maybe it'll go away. Sipping my coffee, I continued reading Oedipus. I just wanted some piece to myself, is that too much to ask for? Apparently so, because Jackson had no problem pulling a sea up and sit across from me. Looking up, I looked back down at my book and took another sip of my latte.

"I don't think so," Jackson closed my book making me glare at him, "You're not going to ignore me this time Diana." Jackson held a stern look, like he had some higher authority over me, his lips pressed in a thin line.

Smiling, I set my cup down and crossed my arms leaning forward like I was ready to listen. Jackson was shocked and studied me for a while, making sure I wasn't playing some joke on him. Seeing my figure not falter, Jackson opened his mouth and I opened my book again.

"Damn it Diana" Jackson growled and yanked my book from under me. My glare hardened when I looked back at the jock.

Oh how I wish I could make him burst into flames. Well, I can, but that would be wrong. No matter how good it would feel to do it.

Crossing my arms, I leaned back in my seat, my glare never wavering. "Talk then leave" I snapped, my tattoo started to tingle.

"I want what's mine" Jackson hissed and I raised an eyebrow. "The bite damn it! I want the damn bite" Jackson's voice dropped when a few people started starring.

I gave a smirk as a chuckle rolled through my teeth. "And I want world peace," I snatched my book back, "But that will never happen either" I gave a sarcastic smile.

Stuffing my book into my purse, I stood up with my coffee and left the café. Not two minutes later, Jackson came barreling after me.

"Tell Derek to give me the bite, or else" Jackson threatened.

I spun, faster than a top, to Jackson with a deadly glare painted on my face. "Or else what Jackson?" I hissed, my tattoo now burning. Jackson took a step back, only to step back forward and get in my face.

"I'll tell everyone what your boyfriend is" Jackson hissed back.

I threw my head back and let out a tremendous and dark laugh. "And who's going to believe that huh?" I turned around, almost free until Jackson grabbed my arm and yanked me back. "Let go, or you'll regret it" I growled at Jackson.

"I want the damn bite" Jackson growled right back.

A huff of breath left my nostrils, making me feel like a frustrated dragon. I was one of those two things anyway.

"Why don't you be a big boy and talk to him yourself" I spat yanking my arm back. About to turn around, I spun back to Jackson. "One more thing," I yanked him down to my height by the collar of his shirt, "Threaten me again, and you'll regret it." Shoving Jackson away, I marched off to my mustang.

* * *

"Do you get it now?" I asked Isaac, a kid in my chemistry class. I have been tutoring him for a week now at the public library, either after school, or when lacrosse practice was over. Isaac looked over his notes giving a slow nod. "Are you sure Sugar?" I asked chuckling.

"Kind of" Isaac answered with a small smile. "Better than before anyway" Isaac added and I nodded.

"Diana," looking up, I smiled at Derek. The Alpha nodded for me to leave with him.

"You can go" Isaac said and I turned my attention to him, "I have to get to work anyway."

"Oh yeah, Allison's aunt's funeral is tomorrow" I muttered and my class mate nodded. "Ok, be careful tonight ok" I said giving Isaac a pat on the shoulder. It was a full moon tonight.

The boy flinched away from me and I raised an eyebrow confused; as well as concerned. This would be the fifth time Isaac's flinched away from me, like he's waiting for me to strike him. Before I could ask anything, Isaac was already out of his seat and halfway out of the library. A heavy sigh leaving my lips, I packed my things together and joined Derek's side. Smiling up at my boyfriend we exchanged a quick kiss.

"Who was that?" Derek asked as we walked hand in hand to his car.

"Isaac, he's in one of my classes and needed help in chemistry" I answered spotting the boy and watched him speed away on his bike. "I think he's being abused" I told Derek, my eye's not leaving Isaac till he was out of sight.

"Why do you think that?" Derek asked once we were inside his Camaro.

"Just a feeling" I muttered, Derek driving away from the library. Biting my bottom lip, I looked over to Derek. "Can we stop by the cemetery?" I asked and received an odd look.

Cemeteries are weird: they're creepy in the day and even creepier at night. You'd think living next to a forest would make walking through a cemetery at night a cake walk. Nope, not really, you would be wrong. Spotting a backhoe on its side, I quickened my pace and saw it was covering a hole. Finding an opening, I stuck my head in the hole. Isaac was in the hole, backed into a corner.

"Diana?" Isaac asked, fear in his voice.

"Hold on Sugar, we'll get you out" I said and stood up strait.

Looking at Derek, he nodded and started lifting the backhoe while I stepped back; doing my best not to get hit by the heavy machinery. The backhoe in its proper position, Derek and I walked to the hole to see Isaac cowering in the corner I left him.

"You ok?" Derek asked holding out his hand. Isaac slowly nodded and took the hand that was offered to him. Derek pulled my classmate out of the empty grave with ease. "That wasn't caused by the fall" Derek pointed to Isaac's black eye making me gasp. Derek watched me as I grabbed a hold of Isaac's face and started inspecting it. "You were right Diana."

"Who did this to you?" I demanded.

"How, how did you do that?" Isaac asked my werewolf, ignoring me, or just avoiding the question completely.

"Answer her and I'll tell you" Derek said.

Isaac looked at me with a sad and trouble looked then looked at the ground. "I can't" Isaac muttered.

Before I could say anything, I was dragged away by Derek. Far from Isaac's hearing, but close enough to keep an eye on him, Derek turned to me.

"I want to give him the bite" Derek said and my eyes widened in surprise. "He'll be able to protect himself from whoever is doing this to him" Derek added.

"Along with the hunters that'll go after him" I hissed.

"I'll explain everything to him" Derek said, "Plus you'll be able to protect him too."

"Excuse me?" I asked deadpan and confused.

"Diana, you're my witch now right?" Derek asked and I gave a slow nod. "Well, whoever else is in my pack, you're their protector now too" Derek explained. I let out a heavy sigh, running my fingers through my hair as I glanced over at Isaac. The boy kept looking over to us, waiting for the answer to his question. "I know you want to protect him Diana, that's who you are" Derek said.

"If I say yes to him, you're going to go after others" I said looking up at Derek.

"Only if they need and want it, and with your ok" Derek promised.

Letting out a heavy sigh, I looked over at Isaac. "Make sure he knows all the risks" I said and made my way to the Camaro.

_**AN- Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm gonna change the day's that I update, from every weekend to every other weekend, and if I feel like it, maybe sooner. Hope you enjoy this series!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Fear

"So you're gonna be a protector of a pack?" Sophie asked as we walked to my locker. I shrugged my shoulders before entering the combination and grabbing my Oedipus book. "Do you want to be?" Sophie asked.

"I wouldn't mind honestly, especially if it's people I ok" I answered with another shrug and fallowed my sister to Allison's locker.

Turning down the hall, Sophie and I watched as two girls across the hall from our friend were whispering (poorly), pointing, and glancing over at Allison. The poor girl was the hot topic of the school once news broke out that her aunt was the one to set fire of the Hale House. A flicker of magic danced on my families crest permanently attacked to my inner, right, wrist. Just because Allison was related to that bat shit crazy woman doesn't mean she should get the brunt of the assaults. Sharing a look with Sophie, we marched to Allison's rescue. Sophie wrapped Allison into a hug around her waist, back to the two girls, while I stood in front of my sister and friend; arms crossed and a sarcastic smile as I stared right at the gossiping girls.

"I don't know, what's worse Sophie? Stupid people or inconsiderate stupid people?" I sneered. The two girls looked like I slapped them across the face. Good. My sarcastic smile turned into a scowl. "Scram" I spat and the two walked off. "Ignore them" I said turning to Sophie and Allison.

"Do you want to spend the night after the funeral?" Sophie asked rubbing Allison's back.

"Like my parent's would let me" Allison muttered walking off, only to be pulled in a classroom by Scott.

"Diana," looking over my shoulder, I smirked at Isaac while Sophie smiled. "Can I talk to you, alone?" Isaac asked, looking between me and my twin.

"See-ya at home?" I asked my sister as we high fived.

"Yeah, I'll talk to Allison some more," we low fived, "Maybe convince her to spend the night" Sophie said and we kissed our palms.

"I'll clear the living room." Blowing our kisses to each other, I walked off with Isaac while Sophie waited for Allison. "So what's bothering you?" I asked.

"Derek explained everything to me" Isaac started and I nodded for him to continue. "Are you a werewolf?" Isaac asked, I giggled with a shack of my head, "Human?"

"That's closer" I answered, a smirk dancing on my lips.

Stopping in the hallway, I looked around to make sure no one was around. Looking back at Isaac's waiting face I winked and closed my eyes. Taking in a deep breath, my family crest on my wrist tingled with magic. Letting out my breath slowly, I let my magic course from my tattoo and through my veins. Feeling the gift from the tree entering my eyes, I snapped them open. Isaac took a step back and looked around as all the lockers started to shack. It was like an earth quake where we stood, and only we could feel it. Focusing on the lockers more, they shuck and jiggled more, before one slammed open. Isaac jumped and spun to the locker and my magic receded back into my tattoo, disappearing; the lockers stopped jumping around.

"That's your locker right?" I asked as the shocked boy looked between me and the locker. Before Isaac could ask, I said, "I'm a witch Isaac." The boy looked at me and I nodded; my smirk turned into a serious stare. "If you decide to join Derek, you'll gain me as a protector," with a flick of my wrist, the locker slammed shut and locked itself, "I'll essentially be a bodyguard and, or, a second parent" I explained.

Isaac nodded slowly. "Should I take the bite?" he asked.

"That's all up to you Sugar" I answered and Isaac nodded again. My phone vibrating in my back pocket, I pulled it out and opened the text from Sophie.

_Allison's staying the night! Yay!_

"What about your sister?" Isaac asked as I texted her back, "Is she going to be my 'protector' too?"

"No," I stuffed my phone in my back pocket, "Sophie is someone else's protector, I'm Derek's witch and his packs protector" I explained. Isaac gave one more slow nod before walking off to think.

Letting a sigh escape my nose, I turned around and headed for my own locker, again. I told Sophie to meet me over there. Turning a corner, I let out a surprised yell when my back was slammed into a wall. I snapped my glare to Jackson who was holding onto his nose. Shoving Jackson off, I was about to walk off till he slammed me into the wall again by my shoulder. He's really asking for me to set him on fire isn't he?

"What the hell did you and your freak of a boyfriend do to me?" Jackson demanded.

"The hell are you talking about, I didn't do anything to your dumb ass" I spat, refusing to submit to a royal jack ass.

"As if you don't know" Jackson hissed, "Your boyfriend gave me the bite, and now this is happening." Removing his hand from his nose, I stared at the black good running down in disgust and shock. "What the hell is happening to me?" Jackson demanded through his teeth.

"I have no idea" I snapped my shock turning into anger. I shoved Jackson off of me.

"Don't lie to me!" Jackson yelled, his hand wrapping around my neck and slamming me into the wall for the third time. My eyes widened in shock as Jackson glared at me, more of the black good leaking out of his nose. "What the hell did you do to me? I know you and your sister aren't werewolves you two freaks are something else. I saw how you held that Alpha back without even **touching **him. So what the hell are you and what did you do to me?!" Jackson rambled, his hand tightening around my neck. I looked like a fish out of water as I tried gasping for air. "What the hell are you and Sophie?" Jackson demanded gripping tighter.

Before the black speck's dancing before my eyes could cover my sight completely, Jackson's grip was ripped from my neck as he was thrown across the hall. Sucking in a deep breath, I coughed a few times while hugging my stomach. Looking at Jackson, he was staring to the right (my left) with wide eyes. Looking in the same direction, I watched as my sister lowered her (left) hand and marched to my side. Her eyes held that familiar magical glow, while her face was scrunched up in anger. Sophie was a sweet girl, but hurt someone important to her and she becomes an amazon filled from head to toe in anger.

"You ok Diana?" Sophie asked once by my side. Her terrifying glare never left Jackson, who was too scared to move.

"Yeah" I wheezed with one final cough; my sister finally turned to me and helped me stand strait.

"How, how the hell did you do that?" Jackson stuttered.

My brain finally clicked to what just happened. That asshole chocked me! Feeling my magic flair into my eyes, Sophie and I snapped our heads to Jackson. The jock jumped back in fear, hitting the wall again. More black goo came pouring out of his nose.

"Witches" Sophie and I spat making Jackson's eyes widen more. "Touch my sister again and I'll make sure you regret it" Sophie threatened and we walked off, leaving a terrified Jackson standing in the hall.

* * *

The sound of knocking resonating around the house and reaching the kitchen, Sophie squealed and rushed to greet Allison. Aunt Beth and I chuckled as she put her blueberry muffins on a plate and I put an apple pie in the oven.

"So I finally get to meet Allison" Aunt Beth smirked at me and I smirked back.

Sophie walked into the kitchen with Allison by her side. "Aunt Beth, this is Allison. Allison, this is my aunt Beth" my twin introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Lockhart" Allison smiled shaking hands with my aunt.

"Only the boy's call me Ms. Lockhart, girls that are friends with my nieces call me Aunt Beth as well" Aunt Beth corrected with a wink.

"Ok Aunt Beth" Allison tasted the name before smiling. "So, you're a witch too?" Allison asked.

"That I am" Aunt Beth nodded.

"All woman born in the Lockhart family are witches" Sophie added, handing Allison a muffin.

"And we were taught by the best" I beamed hugging my aunt's waist and she chuckled.

"Is it just you three in this house?" Allison asked.

"Yes" Aunt Beth answered her arm wrapped around my shoulders. "It used to be me, the girls and my daughter, but once she married her and her husband moved to Texas" Aunt Beth explained and Allison nodded. "Well," Aunt Beth sighed, giving my shoulders a squeeze, "I have a meeting to go to" she said giving my forehead a kiss before doing the same for Sophie. "I'll be back in a few hours, and Allison," Aunt Beth turned to the girl who nodded. "You're welcomed here anytime, day or night" Aunt Beth smiled before leaving.

The oven beeping, I pulled out my apple pie and grabbed a carton of vanilla ice cream. "Now all we need is a sappy, tragic, love story movie and the slumber party can commence" I winked making the two girls in front of me giggle.

* * *

Snapping my eyes open, I slowly turned my head in the direction of the glass wall, in the living room, and sat up strait. Someone was on our property, someone not welcomed. I felt my twin sitting up, performing the same actions as me and light footsteps walked into the living room. Looking over my shoulder at Allison, I waved my hand over her, putting my friend into a deeper sleep. Standing up with Sophie, we fallowed our Aunt outside. Once our bare feet touched the lawn, Chris Argent, an elder man and a handful of hunters walked out of the woods part of our backyard.

"You either must be stupid or brave Argent" Aunt Beth scowled, her arms crossed. "But there is a fine line between the two. What are you doing here, I already warned you" I could feel Aunt Beth's magic collecting in the pendent, of our family crest, around her neck.

"Now, now, there's no need for violence" the elder man said, some type of accent, Irish maybe, tinted in his voice. "We just came here to talk" the man smiled a smile that told a different story.

"I don't know who **you **are and frankly don't give a damn what you have to say" Aunt Beth snapped glaring at the man. "Now get off of my property."

"Sorry, we can't do that" Chris said and the handful of six hunters lifter their weapon of choice.

"Big mistake" Sophie and I said our eyes glowing with magic. My sister flung her left arm while I flung my right; all of the hunters weapons went flying out of their hands. "You just tried attacking us" Sophie and I spat.

"You just now broke two of our laws" Aunt Beth seethed, dropping her arms, her magic now coursing through her body.

"My apologies" the elder man chuckled. "Can't blame us since you're kind had a hand in my daughter's death" the elder man kept that smile, like he knew something we didn't, like he was plotting something.

"Your daughter kidnapped and tortured my niece!" Aunt Beth yelled. All eight hunters took a step back in fear. "I have no pity for her being killed by an **Alpha**! But I will give you time to get off of my property!" root's shot out of the ground, separating us from the hunters. "Now!" Aunt Beth yelled, her magic now flaming.

The elder man let out a chuckle before turning around. "Oh, one more thing," he turned back to us, "The names Gerard." And with that, he left with Chris and the other hunters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New Family Member

Stepping out of my car, I smiled at my sister who was parked across the lot next to Stiles Jeep. Sophie smiled back and waved before I headed for the school. Stuffing what I don't need in my locker, I pulled out what I did need and stopped abruptly. That tingling feeling in the back of my head again; like the one I get when Derek's around, except this one was different and yet still the same. Spinning around, I watched as Isaac was walking towards me; the tingling feeling was gone when the boy stopped in front of me. My eyes racked over Isaac, looking for anything that's changed. Something has, but it's not a physical change, not a full change anyway.

"So you decided?" I smirked closing my locker. Isaac gave a bashful smile back. "How do you feel?" I asked as we started our walk to our first period class.

"Different" Isaac answered, "Everything's heightened."

"That's normal. Am I tutoring you tonight?" I asked and Isaac shuck his head. "Alright, well you already know where Derek lives," I wrote down my address on a piece of paper, "Here's where I live, stop by any time you need me." Handing Isaac the piece of paper, I gave him a quick hug and walked off.

* * *

"So Isaac is a werewolf now?" Sophie asked, once again, braiding my hair as I worked on my homework.

"Yep" I answered, popping the "p".

"Are you happy?" Sophie asked finishing my braid.

A banging erupting around the house, my whole head started to tingle instead of just the back. Another banging erupting, Sophie and I shared a look before leaving my room. Opening the front door, Derek, with Isaac, rushed in. Sophie and I shared another look at the two werewolves' panicked looks. Before I could ask what was wrong, Derek grabbed my arm and made me grab Isaac's hand. Sucking in my breath, I watched the memories of what happened to Isaac tonight. His father demanding his grade for chemistry, throwing glass at Isaac and the boys wound healing before his father's eyes. Isaac taking off and his father fallowing, only to be killed: but not by Isaac's hands by someone else's or some**thing** else's hands. Snatching my hand back, I grabbed hold of Derek so I wouldn't fall over.

"Don't do that again" I snapped.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked looking between the three of us.

"My dad's dead" Isaac answered, "And not because of me."

"Oh crap" Sophie muttered and looked at me with a sigh. "I'll set up the guest bedroom" Sophie said heading for the stairs.

"Wait, why?" Isaac asked.

"You're going to be staying here from now on" I answered before fallowing after my sister.

"You don't,"

"Listen Sugar," I turned to Isaac as I finished putting the sheet's on the bed, "I'm your witch, your protector, you're part of the family now" I told the new werewolf and winked at him before looking at Derek. "Are you staying for dinner Handsome?" I asked making Derek smirk with a nod. "Good, I'll make another pie" I said walking passed Isaac, gave Derek a kiss and continued my way to the kitchen.

* * *

"My, my, who do we have here?" Aunt Beth smirked at Isaac who sat next to Sophie and across from me.

"Aunt Beth, Isaac" I introduced and the two shuck hands. "Or known as my new pup" I smirked making Derek chuckle.

"Really?" Aunt Beth asked and I nodded. "Well, allow me to welcome you to our family Isaac" Aunt Beth smiled, rubbing the boy's back.

"He's actually going to live here from now on" Sophie said and Aunt Beth raised an eyebrow.

Holding my hand out to Aunt Beth, she took it and I shared the memory with her. Aunt Beth's face hardened as she took her hand back. Turning on her heal, Aunt Beth marched into the kitchen. Sighing, Sophie held out her fist with me and we shuck them in a rock, paper, scissor's manor. I got rock while Sophie got scissors. I pumped my fist with a relieved sigh while Sophie whined before going after our aunt.

"What was that?" Derek asked as him and Isaac stared at me.

"Something personal about my cousin," I took a sip of my water, "My aunt's daughter" I added.

"She was abused?" Isaac asked and I nodded. "By who?" he asked again.

"Isaac" Derek said in a warning voice making the boy shrink back.

"No Derek, it's alright" Aunt Beth said walking in with a glass of red wine in hand, "Much like you Isaac, my ex-husband," she said with venom, "abused my daughter mentally." Sophie wrapped an arm around Aunt Beth's waist, "It got so bad, she almost died from drinking bleach. When I asked her why she would do that, she instantly cried, saying she was sorry for being a disappointment" Aunt Beth seethed through her teeth. Aunt Beth never cried she got angry or pissed.

"Kathrin liked using her magic to heal instead of fight" Sophie explained, "Eric couldn't except that Kathrin was a girl."

"Even though the first born of a Lockhart woman are always a girl" I spat, clutching my glass. "Idiot didn't want to listen" I hissed, "So once he got over having a baby girl, he wanted her to be a fighter, instead got a healer."

Derek took my glass from my hand and pulled me into a side hug.

"What happened to him?" Isaac asked.

Aunt Beth smirked, her eyes shimmered with magic. "I blew his balls off slowly" Aunt Beth took a sip of her wine and the two werewolves cringed.

Isaac looked at Derek scared (who more than likely shared the same look). "Don't make Diana mad" the boy said shakily making us Lockhart's laugh.

"Are you going to be staying the night Derek?" Aunt Beth asked.

"Yes, but I need to borrow Diana first" Derek answered and I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Derek parked in front of Isaac's house, and I used my magic to unlock the front door. Stepping into the house, Derek gently closed the door while I closed my eyes. Taking in a deep breath, I held my right hand out and let out my breath. My magic left my body and spread around the house, feeling for where the most energy was. The most negative energy anyway. It doesn't take a genius to know that the police are going to search the house when they find Isaac's dad. So better find probable cause and figure out how to use it to help Isaac before it throws him in jail for murder. My magic hitting the basement, it sent a pulse back to me.

"Basement" I said opening my eyes and taking lead.

Coming up to the basement door, I used my magic to unlock it before walking down the stairs. My feet touching the floor, I looked around the dark room confused before Derek flipped the light switch on. There was nothing out of place with the basement, it was just really, really messy, except for the fact that there was an unplugged freezer. Raising an eyebrow, I walked over to the freezer. Placing my hand on the freezer, I gasped at the amount of pain and fear that shot me down.

"Diana?" Derek asked as tears built up in my eyes. "Diana what's wrong?" Derek asked.

Opening the freezer, my heart dropped seeing all of the scratch marks on the freezer walls. Slowly my shaky hand was placed on the wall, over one of the many scratch marks. Flashes of Isaac, clawing, banging, screaming and begging to be let out went through my eyes. Saying he was sorry, it won't happen again, just let him out. Yanking my hand back, I covered my mouth and let the tears fall. How could someone do that to their child? How could they betray someone that their supposed to take care of and protect?

"Diana?" Derek asked stepping to my side.

I lowered my hands as my face twisted into anger. "That parasite disserved to die" I hissed through clenched teeth, my tears still falling. "No one hurt's my pups" I spat and Derek pulled me into a hug, barring my face into his chest. "How could he betray his son like that?" I cried hugging my Alpha tight.

"I don't know" Derek murmured and cupped my face. "But I do know this," Derek lifted my face to look up at him, "He's lucky to have you as a protector" Derek said smirking down at me.

I smiled back up at Derek before wiping my tears away with a sniff. Grabbing Derek by the collar of his jacked, I pulled him down to my height and into a deep kiss. His grip tightened around my waist while I hugged his neck, gripping his hair in my hand. I love this man… werewolf… Alpha, whatever! With all my heart and no one's going to change that.

"Let's get back to your house" Derek said and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Peeking into Isaac's room, I smiled seeing he was fast asleep. Closing the door gently, I walked back to my room and crawled into bed with Derek.

"How is he?" Derek asked tired as I snuggled into his chest.

"Good" I answered with a yawn.

"Can you stop being Mom then and go to bed" Derek joked holding me closer.

* * *

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want._

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

_So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigzag ha_

Sophie and I sang with the rest of the song, slightly dancing, as we made breakfast. Coffee was brewing, Sophie worked on hash browns and scrambled eggs and I made pancakes. This was something we did when someone new joined our family. Aunt Beth loved it because it reminded her of times when she could make breakfast for my sister and me and Kathrin.

Bumping hips with my sister, I poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Aunt Beth; we exchanged a kiss on the cheek. Sophie skipped over with a plate of hash browns, eggs and pancakes while I worked on cooking bacon. That familiar tingling in the back of my head, I smiled and poured another cup of coffee. Finishing Derek's plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes, I smiled up at him.

"Morning Handsome" I sang giving him his plate of food, coffee and morning kiss.

"Morning" Derek smirked, giving me another kiss before leaving for the dining room.

"Yo, I'll tell you want I want, what I really, really want!" Sophie and I sang loudly working on the last three plates of food.

"What's going on?" Isaac grumbled walking into the dining room tired.

"It's called breakfast" I teased, handing him a plate of food before taking my seat by Derek.

"Spice Girls?" Isaac asked sitting by Sophie.

"They sang 'Hey Mickey' when I first lived here" Derek muttered drinking half his coffee before eating. Opening my mouth to start singing the song, Derek slapped his hand over my mouth. "I love you, but once is enough" Derek said deadpan and my shoulders slumped.

"Well **I** enjoy my nieces like this" Aunt Beth commented, smiling at Sophie, who smiled back. "So what is your plan for today?" Aunt Beth asked.

"Keep Isaac from killing people tonight and not get framed for murder" Sophie and I said together and received an odd look from Isaac.

"Do they do that a lot?" Isaac asked Derek who nodded.

"We do not" Sophie and I snapped together. Aunt Beth chuckled while Derek gave me a deadpan look and Isaac looked between me and my sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Puppy Rescue

"What is Scott doing?" I asked my twin as we watched the lacrosse practice (since it was our free period). Scott had just tackled Danny and was making weird head motions over his body.

"I think he's sniffing him" Sophie answered, just as confused as me. "But why?" Sophie asked as Coach started yelling at Scott.

"Don't ask me, he's your wolf" I said as Jackson passed to be tackled by Scott (who was supposed to be goalie).

Now it was Isaac's turn, and something was off. The boy was hunched over, breathing heavily and looking ready to pounce. I watched the boy carefully; this would be my first time dealing with a new wolf near a full moon. Sophie told me about her first time with Scott, and I almost beat him with a skillet. That's beside the point, the point is, new wolves are a pain in the ass near a full moon. Isaac and Scott charged at each other, and seem to knock one another to the opposite side of each other. I stood up when the two looked like their ready to wolf out on each other.

"Isaac" I spat under my breath and made my way down the bleachers.

The boy snapped his head to me with golden eyes and I gave him a warning look. The gold eyes changed back to his blue eyes; just in time for the muffled voices from a walkie talkie reach my ears. Looking in the direction, I cursed under my breath seeing Sheriff Stilinski and two other officers walk over. Isaac looking back at me scared, I rushed over to his side.

"Keep calm and don't lie" I whispered to the boy. "Don't worry, I'll get Derek" I added quickly as Sheriff Stilinski stopped in front of us.

"Hey Isaac, mind if we have a word with you?" Sheriff asked. Isaac looked at me; I gave a reassuring smile and nod.

"Sure" Isaac mumbled and walked away with Sheriff and the two officers.

"Diana," I looked over at Scott as him and Stiles walked over; Sophie stepped right next to me. "Why did Isaac listen to you?" Scott asked.

"Because I'm his protector" I answered looking over to my pup.

"I thought you were Derek's" Stiles said.

"Isaac joined Derek's pack, anyone in Derek pack, I protect" I explained. "What are they talking about?" I asked Scott before he could blow up. Scott sighed annoyed but after a look from Sophie listened into Isaac's conversation to the Sheriff.

"His dad's dead" Scott said and I cursed under my breath. "They want to ask him some more questions at the station" Scott added. Sophie grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Do they think he's a suspect?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know" Scott answered and looked to his best friend. "Why?"

"Because, if they think he's a suspect, they can hold him for twenty-four hours" Stiles answered.

Crap!

Cursing under my breath, I walked off the lacrosse field and made my way to the school. My feet touching the tiles of the school floor, I took off for my locker. You know why teachers say to never run in the halls? Turning a corner, I ran right into someone and the both of us tumbled to the floor. That's why.

"Diana?" looking up, I stared at a blond, frizzy, haired girl, in baggy clothes, on the floor across from me.

"Oh crap, sorry Erica" I apologized helping her up.

Erica is a sweet girl that my cousin used to babysit and nurse. The poor girl is an epileptic and thanks to my cousin, it's not as severe as it could be. Thankfully, Erica and her family didn't notice anything they just thought Kathrin was giving the sick girl tea. I haven't seen Erica for a while, except passing in the halls with the occasional "hi".

"Sorry, I can't talk Erica, I'm in a hurry" I apologized.

"Diana," the blond stopped me before I could take off again. "Do, do you have any of the tea Kathrin used to give me?" Erica asked, fiddling with the sleeves of her shirt. I raised any eyebrow at her. "I stopped taking my medicine, and the tea helped a lot" Erica explained, "Better than the medicine." Erica gave me a pleading look. It's true, my family's herbs, teas and breads are much better than modern medicine.

I smiled at the girl. "I'll make you some Erica" I promised before taking off again. I'll never learn.

My locker coming into sight, I used my magic to open it. Skidding to a stop, I grabbed my purse and slammed the locker shut. Running (again) towards the parking lot, to my car, I jumped into my mustang and pealed out of the school parking lot. Thank-you Derek for teaching me to street race; I was at Derek's new hole in the wall in a matter of minutes. Jumping out of my car, I ran to the underground rail cart.

"Derek! Derek!" I called entering the room.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Derek asked appearing from one of the carts.

"It's Isaac" I answered stopping in front of him. "Police have him and Stiles said if they suspect him, they can hold him for twenty-four hours" I explained rushed.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Derek asked annoyed.

"News flash! Not only am I tiny, but also a witch! I can't just flick my wrist and everything be ok, just like how you can't wolf out whenever you want to!" I spat, not taking a liking to the way Derek was talking to me. Taking in a deep breath, I let it out slowly. "Look, I didn't come here to fight, we need to figure out how to save Isaac" I said looking desperate. Some protector I turned out to be.

Derek let out his own sigh and nodded. "Your Aunt is a lawyer right?" Derek asked and I nodded with an eyebrow raised. "Go with her and see what we can do for Isaac" Derek explained and I nodded. Cupping my face, Derek rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs and smirked. "Don't worry Diana, we'll get Isaac out" Derek reassured.

"Ok, but can you give me more reassurance?" I stuck my bottom lip out more making my boyfriend chuckle.

Pressing his lips on mine, Derek's and mine lips moved in that familiar soundless rhythm. Something I love when Derek kisses me like this is a comforting pulse I get. It's like our heart beats are set in motion together, our soul's one. Well duh! Deaton basically said we're soul mates! Pulling apart with a wet smack, I smiled up at Derek while he smirked down at me. I wonder why Derek doesn't smile? Wow, cause that's not random.

* * *

Aunt Beth parking her Volvo outside of the police station, she turned to me. "You remember the shifting spell?" Aunt Beth asked as I pulled my hair up into a kinky curled bun.

"Yeah" I answered pulling down the visor. Watching the forest green of my eyes blanket over my pupils, they began to glow and I felt my tattoo tingle.

"_Let what they see_

_Be unseen_

_And let another being_

_Be me_"

I chanted and watched as my facial structure changed; my green eyes turn brown and pitch black hair fade to blond. "I look boring" I pouted. Wow, I forgot you get a new voice with your new look too.

Aunt Beth chuckled before we left her white car. Sweet, I'm taller! Striating out my grey dress suit, I strutted with my aunt to the station feeling like a woman with power. Opening the door for Aunt Beth, she held her "lawyer" face. Lips pressed in a fine line and eyes ready to put her next prey on their knees. My aunt Beth never messed around, if she believed in a case, she would take you down with a snap of her fingers.

"Can I help you Ms. Lockhart?" the woman at the desk asked.

"I'm here to see Isaac Lahey, my client" Aunt Beth said, her face not softening.

The woman, I think Sarah, blinked shocked. "He, he never,"

"I know, my niece called, now let me see my client" Aunt Beth lightly snapped.

Sarah jumped with a nod and waved us to follow her. Fallowing her to an interview room, Sarah left us there to retrieve Isaac. So this is what it feels like to be a lawyer. What a drag, but Aunt Beth's good at it so good for her I guess. The door opening again, Sarah walked in with a handcuffed Isaac. Sarah was about to say something, but one look from Aunt Beth and she was gone.

"Who's she?" Isaac asked pointing to me.

"_Who I am is now old,_" I ran my hand down an inch from my face, my magic running in my veins, "_Return me to who I was long ago._" Feeling my face return to normal and my body shrink back to normal height, I smirked at Isaac's shocked face. "Pretty good, huh Sugar" I winked and Aunt Beth chuckled.

"Isaac I need you to tell me everything you've told the police" Aunt Beth was in lawyer mode with a flip of a switch.

"Just that my dad and I got in a fight and I took off to stay at a friend's" Isaac answered.

"Anything else?" I asked and Isaac shuck his head. "Do you know why they suspect you?" I asked.

"Jackson said something to them" Isaac answered and my anger flared. "Umm, Diana?" Isaac asked scared.

* * *

Marching down the school halls, I was hot with anger. Thank God the school was empty it would have been hard to explain all these lockers slamming open. Turning a corner tightly, I watched as Jackson closed his locker. Collecting my magic into my right hand, I reached across my chest and slammed my hand into the lockers. My magic flew to Jackson's locker and smacked him in the face. As Jackson was tending to his, now, bloody nose I rushed over. Spinning the jock around, I slammed him into the lockers and lifted him by his collar.

"What the hell did you say to the cops?" I hissed my eyes on fire with magic. "And don't you dare lie to me" I added, slamming Jackson into the lockers again.

"The truth" Jackson answered glaring at me, trying to seem intimidating. Wasn't working, and he was about to see real intimidation. Never piss off a Lockhart.

"Which was what!" I yelled making all the lockers around us slam open.

I felt Jackson jump in his skin. "Isaac and his dad were fighting then I saw Isaac take off and his dad fallowed" Jackson explained rushed.

"What else did you say?" I demanded through clenched teeth.

"H-How Isaac's dad used to kick the crap out of him" Jackson stuttered.

My blood ran cold while my anger flared stronger and my magic burned hotter. "You knew this whole time and didn't say anything!" I screamed. Dropping Jackson, I reared my fist back. I can't set this asshole on fire, but I can sure as hell break his jaw!

"What in the world is going on here?" Mr. Harris' voice reached my ears. Why couldn't he have come ten minutes later! "Ms. Lockhart, what do you think you're doing?" Mr. Harris asked walking over.

My magic retreated from my eyes and into my tattoo. "Nothing," I gave the teacher a sarcastic smile, "Right Jackson?" I sneered, turning back to the boy and my eyes flashed with magic. Jackson gave a quick nod like the scared and stupid boy he was.

"Uh huh and how did you get that bloody nose Jackson?" Mr. Harris asked, obviously not convinced. I could just hear him folding his arms.

Jackson looked at me before facing the teacher quickly (my eyes burning) and saying, "My locker was jammed, and when it finally opened, it hit me in the face."

Good lie, and with that I marched off. I have more important things to deal with then a stupid jock and a douchebag teacher.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over. Be every color that you are._

"Hey Handsome" I answered walking up to my mustang.

"Where are you?" Derek asked.

"At the school, why?" I asked back.

"Wait for Stiles to get out of detention then meet me at the police station" Derek explained rushed, seems to be a lot of that going around.

"Ok, once again, why?" I asked leaning against my black GT Mustang.

"We're breaking Isaac out" Derek said and hung up, leaving my surprised.

He's exonerated and wants to commit a crime? Yep, my boyfriends a genius! Letting out a tired and annoyed sigh, I pushed off my car and headed for Stiles Jeep. Well, at least I can catch up on my Tetris game. Maybe I can beat my old record.

* * *

"Diana?" looking up, I gave a relieved sigh seeing Stiles. **Finally** he got out of detention. "What, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked, phone to his ear.

"Waiting for you, Derek's got a plan" I explained. "Who are you on the phone with?" I asked before Stiles could make a sarcastic remark.

"Allison, wait what?" Stiles asked his attention back to his conversation with the girl. "Do you know what it looked like?" Stiles asked and I raised an eyebrow. A sound coming from Stiles phone he pulled it away and looked at the screen. Licking his lips, Stiles put the phone back to his ear. "It's wolfs bane" those words leaving Stiles lips my eyes widened.

"What about wolfs bane?" I demanded and Stiles made gestures to get in his jeep.

"Listen, Allison, I need you to slow him down, ok?" Stiles asked before hanging up.

"Hey, Stiles, what the hell is going on?" I asked buckling in as Stiles started the Jeep.

"A hunter works for the police," Stiles turned to my scared face, "He's going to kill Isaac."

"Like hell he is" I spat and Stiles speed off.

* * *

Parking in front of the police station, I crawled in the back so Derek could sit in front with Stiles. "So what's the plan?" Stiles asked.

"We need to get Isaac out" Derek answered.

"Well my dad keep's all the key's in a password protected box in his office" Stiles explained, and looked into one of the main windows of the station. "But we have to get through her first" Stiles added, pointing to Sarah.

"No problem" Derek said watching Sarah.

"Excuse me?" Stiles and I asked. Stiles confused while I was suspicious with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm going to distract her and you two are going to sneak in" Derek answered looking between me and Stiles.

"Excuse me!" I snapped and before I could go into full "pissed off bitchy girlfriend" mode, Stiles slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Yeah, I figure that, but how?" Stiles clarified deadpan and I shot a glare at the boy.

I don't need to hear how my boyfriend was going to flirt with some girl! Biting Stiles hand, he yelped yanking it away. Glaring at me, I ignored Stiles and started crawling to get out of the Jeep and stopped when I finally got a good look at Sarah. Tilting my head to the side, a smirk formed on my lips and I looked between the teen and werewolf.

"What?" they asked.

"Sorry Handsome," I smirked sarcastically at Derek crawling back into the back of the Jeep. "But I'm going to be distracting her" I corrected pulling off my leather jacket. I was now left in my leopard print, off the shoulder, crop top and black satin skinny jeans.

"Why?" the two asked again as I touched up my make-up and pulled my hair out of its ponytail.

"Because she's a lesbian" I winked and crawled out of the Jeep, leaving behind two shocked boys.

My, new, leopard printed four inch heel pumps touching the ground, I strutted into the police station. Sarah looking up at the sound of the door opening, I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hi" Sarah greeted.

"Hey" I greeted back giving her a quick once over with my eyes. "I'm sorry, I came here to ask you a question" I apologized with an embarrassed look and giggle.

"That's alright, anything I can help with?" Sarah asked her eyes fallowing as I walked to the other side of the desk. Her back was now to the door.

"I sure hope so" I answered flirtatious with a smile, pushing some hair behind my ear. I giggled again and looked away embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm acting like this" I apologized looking back at Sarah just in time to see Derek and Stiles sneak passed. "I just get like this when I'm," I paused biting my bottom lip.

"When what?" Sarah asked with a bashful smile.

"When I'm around someone as beautiful as you" I winked with a giggle. Derek snapped his head to me with a look of "what the hell?!" that was short lasted when Stiles pulled him along. "I'm sorry, that was too forward of me" I said looking away embarrassed.

"No, no, it's ok" Sarah reassured and I smiled at her. Sarah sucked in a breath and I quirked an eyebrow. "I have to ask, are you related to Elizabeth Lockhart?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she's my aunt" I answered. Hopping on the desk and swinging my legs over, I leaned forward to be closer to Sarah's face. "The name's Diana Lockhart," I trailed my hand down Sarah's face, "What's yours beautiful?" I asked batting my lashes.

Before the officer could even answer, the fire alarm blared out. Sarah spun around shocked and I snuck away quietly. Sending my magic out, I fallowed the pull it gave, and let it lead me to the holding cell. I stopped seeing Isaac huddles to the wall, sweating and scared. Derek stood over the boy while Stiles was across the room and the hunter (I'm assuming) was passed out on the floor. Rushing over to Isaac's side, I smiled at the boy with a gentle hand on his back. Isaac jumped at my touch but relaxed when he saw it was me.

"We need to get out of here" Derek said and I nodded helping Isaac stand.

"I don't think so" looking to the hunter, he pulled out a gun. Quick on my feet, I kicked the gun out of his hand. "OW, you bitch!" the hunter snapped glaring up at me.

"Wrong," my eyes glowed with magic making the hunters eyes widen in shock, "Witch" I spat. Rearing my leg back I kicked the hunter in the face knocking him out again. "Touch my pup again and you're dead" I threatened the unconscious body and marched off with Isaac and Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: My Little Lovely

"Something smells lovely" Aunt Beth said walking into the kitchen. "What are you, brewing?" Aunt Beth's voice wavered into wonder at the sight of my mini cauldron on the oven.

"Tea," I glanced at my aunt as I tossed peppermint leaves into the cauldron, "For Erica" I added.

"Oh, that sweet girl, how is she?" Aunt Beth asked opening a cabinet and handing me a jar of dried adders tongue.

"Sick of man medicine and want's some witch medicine" I answered dropping two leaves of dried adders tongue in my cauldron. Grabbing a handful of allspice berries, I tossed them in as well. "She's actually coming over to stay the night" I added grabbing a stick of cinnamon to stir the tea and dropping in another handful of saffron threads.

"_We cannot fix_

_But we can heal_

_Help this poor girl_

_Who is ill"_

I chanted waving my hands over the cauldron, my eyes burning with magic.

The smoke that was bubbling over the cauldron disappeared into a nice steam. Hearing the door bell, I pointed to the cauldron looking at my aunt. She nodded and I left to answer the front door. Opening the door, I smiled at Erica and her mother.

"Hey Erica, Mrs. Reyes" I greeted letting the two in, "Aunt Beth, Sophie! Erica and her mom are here!" I called out.

Sophie skipped down the stairs while Aunt Beth walked in with a tray full of five cups and a tea pot. "Hello Erica, Mrs. Reyes, it's so good to see you again" Aunt Beth greeted with a smile. "Tea?" Aunt Beth asked holding out the tray.

"Yes please" Mrs. Reyes nodded and Sophie poured some in a cup before handing it to her. "Thank-you," Mrs. Reyes trailed off.

"Sophie," my twin smiled, "And this is my sister Diana." I smiled at Mrs. Reyes while Sophie poured more tea.

"Why don't we sit in the dining room and talk" Aunt Beth suggested. Mrs. Reyes nodded and followed my aunt.

* * *

"I can't believe your aunt was able to convince my mom for me to stay the night" Erica said as Sophie was brushing her hair to braid it.

"Our aunts a lawyer Erica" I joked walking in with a bowl of popcorn. "Cheddar or butter?" I asked Erica, holding up the two powders.

"Cheddar" Erica answered drinking more of her tea. "This brings back memories" Erica smiled at me and I smiled back. "Why do you think we stopped hanging out?" Erica asked.

"Kathrin" Sophie answered finishing Erica's braid.

"She was our glue" I agreed popping some popcorn in my mouth. Erica nodded in agreement. "Now, sappy love story or sexy action packed movie?" I smirked.

* * *

"Here are your tea bags," I handed Erica a satchel with ten tea bags in it, "And also a canister of already brewed tea" I added. Erica gave me a smile before we left my mustang. Linking arms with Erica, we waved to Sophie who was, once again, parked by Stiles. "So what do you want to do after school? Go shopping, get our hair done, pedicure, manicure or both" I listed as Erica and I walked the halls of our school.

"I don't have any,"

"No worries Lovely," I winked at my friend, "It's on me and Sophie" I assured.

"Diana,"

"Pick or we'll do everything" I sang, interrupting Erica again. The girl smiled and shuck her head at me.

"Lockhart" at the sound of Coaches voice, I cringed. Please, please let Sophie be close by. As if reading my mind Coach said, "Yes you Lockhart."

"Kill me" I whispered to Erica before turning to Coach.

"I'll be seeing you in gym today correct?" Coach asked his usual grin on his face.

Putting my hand to my mouth, I let out a round of coughs. "You know, I haven't been feeling good, and it's catching up to me, so you probably won't" I lied coughing between words.

"Well I hope you get better soon," Coach grinned more, "Because if there's no you at gym, there's no A in Economics" Coach said walking off.

"Kill me Erica, please" I cried barring my face in Erica's shoulder. The girl giggled and patted my back.

* * *

Walking into the girls locker room, I stormed passed my sisters shocked face and to my locker. Slamming the locker open, I threw my purse in and yanked off my top. Pulling on my gym shirt, I took off my leopard print pencil skirt and pulled on sweat shorts.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" Sophie asked slowly walking up to me.

"She was threatened with an F" I growled pulling my hair into a high ponytail. "What are we even doing today?" I asked, fallowing my twin to the gym.

"Rock climbing" Sophie answered. We walked in just in time to see Scott get kicked off the rock wall by Allison.

"Good, the Lockhart's are here" Coach grinned when his eyes landed on me and Sophie. "Up the wall you two go," I put my hand to my mouth and started coughing again, "Or you can get an F Lockhart."

"Which one?" Sophie and I asked.

"Both" Coach answered.

Sophie and I glared at the lacrosse coach before walking to the rock wall. Strapping in, Sophie and I performed our hand shack and started up the rock wall.

It's a good thing for all the camping trips and family hikes. Hey, we're witches that received our magic from a tree it's only fair we connect with nature on every other weekend. It's also the reason we bought a house so close to the woods. At least that's what Aunt Beth told us. Our house has been in the family since it was built, it's not even the only Lockhart Home. There are about nine in the U.S., and a few in outer countries. Hey, the Lockhart Family is big, we're everywhere and we're strong.

My feet touching the mats with Sophie at the same time, I smirked and she smiled. Once out of the rock climbing gear, Sophie and I did our hand shake and bumped hips.

"Alright, Stilinski and Erica" Coach said, and Stiles smiled at the shocked girl.

"You'll do fine" I whispered to Erica before joining Sophie in the crowd of students.

I watched with everyone as the blond girl started making her way up the wall. Sadly, Erica only made it about half way when she just seemed to freeze. Looking over to Stiles as he made his way down, Erica gripped the wall tighter and faced forward again. She started breathing heavily and small sobs started leaving Erica's lips as her body shuck. Coach asked the stupid question if she had vertigo.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear" Lydia told the Coach. "She's just freaking out" the girl added.

"Coach, maybe she shouldn't be doing this" Allison piped in, "You know she's epileptic."

"She's not crippled" I spat.

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell me these things?" Coach asked surprised. Sophie and I shared a look. "Erica, you're ok, there's a mat here to catch you," Coach reassured (and surprisingly really good at), "Just push off the wall, you'll be fine."

Erica took in a deep breath and pushed off the wall. I rushed to her side with Sophie; I took off the mountain climbing gear and Sophie comforted the girl. When Erica was out of the gear, she left Sophie's embrace and walked off. I fallowed behind the girl and shot nasty looks at people who started snickering. They instantly shut their mouths.

"Erica,"

"I just want to be left alone" Erica chocked back her sob and quickened her pace.

* * *

Pulling off my gym clothes, I tucked my fitting black top into my pencil skirt. Letting out a worried sigh, I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and let the tight curls bounce back into place. I sure hope Erica's ok, she didn't deserve any of that; I'm still a little mad at Allison for her comment. I have a third cousin who's epileptic and he's perfectly fine, he runs a law firm. Making my way to the mirror, after pulling on my black pumps, I stopped. See, there's this neat trick I learned (with Sophie) when I'm close to my second cousin and he has an "episode" I get a tremor feeling in my brain; my cousin lives in New York, too far. But there's a teen in the locker room. Wait, no she isn't. Sharing a scared look with my twin we sprinted out of the locker room. We ran into the gym just in time to see Scott catch Erica.

"Turn her on her side" Allison said running over with a crowd of students. "How did you know?" Allison asked.

"That's what I'd like to know too" I said as I held Erica on her side and Sophie was calling for an ambulance.

"I don't know" Scott answered, "I just did."

* * *

Pulling up to the hospital, I stepped out of my mustang just as Derek pulled up. "Are you sure?" Derek asked stepping beside me.

"No," I answered and looked over my shoulder at the hospital then back at Derek, "But she needs it." Nodding, Derek followed behind me as we snuck our way to Erica's room. "I'll meet you in the morgue" I told Derek when Ms. McCall left Erica's room.

"Ok" Derek said giving me a kiss and walked off.

Looking around quickly, I rushed into Erica's room. The girl sat up and before she could say anything, I put my finger to my lips. Closing her mouth, Erica looked at me confused when I peeked out to make sure the coast was clear. Waving Erica to fallow me, she hesitantly jumped off her cot and fallowed after me. Stopping outside of the morgue, I looked at Erica and cupped her face.

"Erica, you're going to meet my boyfriend, I want you to listen to what he has to say carefully, ok?" I asked.

"W-Why?" Erica asked scared and I rubbed her arms.

"Just trust me Lovely" I said looking around again before pulling Erica into the morgue. "Erica, this is Derek, my boyfriend," I introduced smiling at the girl, "He can help you, if you want it." I turned back to Derek and gave him a quick kiss. "Tell her **everything**" I whispered before smiling at Erica and leaving the morgue for the parking lot.

* * *

A tingling feeling wrapping around my head, I looked up from my book and stared out the glass wall. A smirk curled on my lips at the sight of red and two pairs of gold eyes. Setting my book down, I flicked my wrist, opening the glass doors. Stepping onto the lawn, Derek, Isaac and Erica walked out of the woods. My smirked turning into a smile, I held my arms out. Erica running into my arms, we hugged each other tight and I gave Isaac the same hug with a motherly kiss on the cheek. Derek wrapped his arms around me tight and pulled me into a deep kiss.

"Ew, just because you helped us, doesn't mean we want shows" Erica said and I giggled in my kiss with Derek. Pulling away, I smiled at Erica. "So you're a witch?" Erica asked and I nodded. "So that makes Sophie one too, what about Kathrin?" Erica asked.

"Why do you think that tea helped you so much" I smirked.

"So I guess you've been taking care of me since before you became my protector" Erica smirked back.

The both of us breaking into smiles we hugged each other tight. "I'm so happy you're better now Lovely" I whispered hugging the girl tight.

Erica pulled away from me, "There's someone I have in mind" the girl told me and I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Nit picking at my food, I vaguely listened to the conversation Scott and my sister were having, something about after hours ice skating or whatever. Sophie was excited cause she getting to show off her ice skating talent to Stiles. Even if Lydia was going to be there too; Sophie and Lydia took ice skating classes together.

Looking over my shoulder, I watched Stiles haggle with the holder of the ice rink keys: Vernon Boyd. Everyone knew him as the "loner kid", but once I really thought about it, it wasn't by choice. I honestly don't know, or just don't remember, why no one want's to be his friend. There's no way it's by choice. Stiles making his way back, I packed up my food and took his spot across from Boyd. The boy (along with a few students) gave me strange looks. Smiling at Boyd, I returned to, actually eating, my lunch.

"Why are you sitting here?" Boyd asked.

"Cause" I answered eating my cucumber sandwich. Yes I like cucumber sandwiches.

"No really, why?" Boyd asked again.

"Wanted to talk" I answered truthfully. "How would you feel about joining my group?" I asked. Boyd's face covered in shock at my question. "Is that a no?" I asked.

"Why would your sister,"

"No, totally different group" I interrupted. A tingling feeling, like feather flapping, touching my skull, a smirk played on my lips. "Here comes one of them now," looking to the cafeteria doors, I watched as the new and improved Erica strutted in.

Boyd and a plethora of males watched the girl in awe and want. Erica's hair was curled, her make up perfect and her outfit complimenting. Erica's eyes lingered to me and she smirked with a wink. I smirked and winked back. Packing up my lunch, I stuffed it in my purse.

"If you want to talk, call this number" I said, handing Boyd a piece of paper with Derek's number on it.

Walking over to the entrance of the cafeteria, I waited for Erica. Strutting to my side, I wrapped my arm around her waist and Erica wrapped her arm around mine. Giving Erica a kiss on the cheek we strutted the school halls to the parking lot.

"Did you talk to him?" Erica asked.

"Yes and your timing was perfect" I answered.

Pushing the doors open, Derek's Camaro pulled up. Erica slid into the back while I walked to the passenger's side. The doors opening again, I looked up to see Scott, Stiles and Sophie standing there shocked. Smirking with a wink, I slid into the passenger's seat. Giving Derek a quick kiss, he smirked at the three and sped off.

"What's your say on Boyd?" Erica asked leaning forward.

"Same as you and Isaac," I looked over to Derek, "Tell him **everything** and let **him **decide."

"How many times are you going to tell me that?" Derek asked annoyed.

"How long do werewolves live?" I asked back making Erica giggle. "Which reminds me, I need to teach you, Isaac, and if Boyd joins, how to fight a witch" I told the girl.

"Why?" Erica asked.

"Packs not only travel together, but with a witch" Derek explained.

"All packs?" Erica asked and I nodded, "Yikes, how strong are witches?"

"Us Lockhart's are the strongest" I beamed with a smirk. Derek chuckled at my statement and I winked. "We 'power' our magic through the respect and thanks we give to the tree that gave us our magic" I explained to Erica.

"A tree?" Erica asked and I nodded as we parked in front of Derek's hole in the wall. "How?" Erica asked and I looped my arm with hers.

"A long time ago, there was a man and woman, each part of a different family and the families were separated by a tree" I started as we strutted into the abandon rail cart building.

* * *

Running through the forest, I used the leaves as my eyes and Cori as my guide. My owl letting out a warning cry, I lowered a branch down and wrapped it around me. The branch lifted me in the air just in time for the roots to miss me. The branch throwing me into the air, I pushed my magic out and asked the trees to make a "stair case" for me. More branches shooting out, I landed on the top one and ran down the wooden "stairs". My feet touching the ground, I picked up my speed and now sprinted through the forest. Cori gave out another warning cry and I spun around; kicked my heel into the dirt. My magic spreading to the roots, they shot up in the air, blocking the attack that was sent at me. Spinning back around, I ran faster. Breaking through the woods, I skid to a stop and Aunt Beth clicked stop on the stop watch.

"Seven Minutes and eighteen seconds" Aunt Beth smiled and I gave a tired smile back. "Why do you want to train this hard?" Aunt Beth asked.

"I'm a protector now," I breathed stretching my arms and legs, "It's not easy protecting three wolves."

"Four," at the sound of Derek's voice, I looked over my shoulder as he, Isaac, Erica and Boyd walked out of the forest. Smiling, I turned fully to the four werewolves.

"I see you took my offer" I told Boyd and he smiled back. "Boyd, Aunt Beth, Aunt Beth meet our newest member of the family" I introduced.

"Family?" Boyd asked as Derek walked to my side. Erica stood between me and Aunt Beth while Isaac stood beside Derek. "I thought we were a pack?" Boyd pondered aloud.

"You four are a pack," Aunt Beth gestured to Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Derek, "But when you have a Lockhart like my niece as your protector, you're part of a family." Aunt Beth smiled down at me and I smiled back.

Looking at Boyd I held my arms out, "Welcome to the family," I said and Boyd smiled again. "And now," I paused and a smirk played on mine and Aunt Beth's lips as we stepped back from the wolves. "It's time for your training" I felt my eyes starting to burn with magic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Werewolves and Now a Giant Lizard?

Throwing my magic into the roots, Erica's surprised scream reached my ears. That's one down. Putting my hand on the trunk of the tree, I pushed my magic into the branches. Isaac's surprised yell was followed by Boyd's. There goes two and three, now where's four? A cold tingling feeling hitting the back of my head, I stopped from coming out of my hiding spot. Pushing my magic from the branches into the leaves, their sight became mine. Shifting my new sight around, I looked for number four. It didn't take that long when I saw him running to my direction. My sight leaving the leaves and becoming my own, I lead my magic to the branches to hoist me in the air; just barely missing be tackled by Derek.

The branch dropping me, I landed on my feet and sent branches at Derek. The Alpha swiftly dogged the tree extensions and came at me. Quickly pushing my magic into the roots, they shot up and wrapped around Derek. He easily broke out of the roots and I took off. Two branches reaching down to me, they threw me through the air and I started running down my branch staircase. My foot touching the ground, I was tackled to the ground by Derek. Digging my feet into his stomach, I shoved Derek off and used roots to tie him down.

Taking off again, in a sprint, the familiar flapping of wings tickled my skull. Throwing my hands back, branches rushed passed me and Erica's surprised scream reached my ears again. Another strong tingle circling my head, one felt like leaves blowing and the other felt like water flowing. Kicking my leg out, roots flew in the direction and swung my arm in the other making branches fly. Isaac and Boyd's surprised yells ringing in the forest, I smirked and ran to my house. My feet touching the lawn, Aunt Beth clicked stop on the stop watch and clicked her tongue.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, six minutes and five seconds" Aunt Beth scolded the wolves as they limped out of the forest and onto the lawn.

"You try fighting your niece" Erica grumbled rotating her shoulder.

"No thank-you, who do you think taught me" I chuckled. "And I'm disappointed in you Derek" I pouted up at my boyfriend as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Shut-up" Derek grumbled as well and I giggled.

"How did you last longer than us?" Isaac asked rubbing his sore legs.

"I knew where her magic was coming from" Derek answered and the three teen wolves raised their eyebrows. "When Diana sent a branch or root at you what did you feel?" Derek asked.

"You mean besides pain" Isaac decided to grumble as well.

I giggled while Derek gave the boy a deadpan look.

"It felt like Diana was close to me" Erica decided to answer.

"Yeah, like she was part of the trees" Isaac added in, nodding to the blond girl in agreement.

"What else?" I pressed and three roots snaked out of the ground. "Use your heightened senses" I instructed.

"This will help you if we ever face another witch and Diana isn't around" Derek informed as the teens examined the roots.

"Warm" Boyd said and I looked at him. "Not like temperature, but emotion" Boyd explained and I nodded; the roots sunk back into the ground. "Why is that important?" Boyd asked.

"Because witches magic is like a finger print, not one is alike" I answered. "My magic is warm, Aunt Beth's is like water and Sophie's magic always makes me think of bunnies" I trailed off confused.

"Why is your magic like that?" Boyd asked.

"Our magic comes from within us" Aunt Beth decided to explain since I was still pondering about my twin's magic. "Our magic is created and used from who and what we are, if you have a good heart or a bad one,"

"It's because of nature" I piped in smiling at Aunt Beth and she chuckled while I could feel Derek roll his eyes.

"Yes dear," Aunt Beth smiled down at me before turning back to the wolves. "Our magic feels the way it feels because of our respect for the tree" Aunt Beth explained seriously to the younger wolves, "And so in return for our respect, we are powered strong."

Aunt Beth let it sink in what she had just said. Our magic is fueled by the tree, and trees are a part of nature, and nature is everywhere. But it's not just nature that fuels the Lockhart Magic, or respect for the tree. It's also the thanks of the chance at this life. The life of magic running in our veins, the life to be a part of a strong family, the life to be a witch! Yes being a part of a family with a line full of strong woman and men (mostly woman) is fantastic. But being a **witch **of the strong family line is even better.

"Come on, it's time for your training with me" Derek said and the teens groaned in pain and annoyance.

"After they have something to eat" I said; before Derek could protest, I flicked my right wrist and roots held Derek upside down.

"Diana!" Derek snapped while Aunt Beth laughed and I smiled coyly at him. "You're going to pay for this" Derek growled.

"Promise?" I purred with a wink and Derek smirked. He can never stay mad at me I've got him under my spell… so to speak.

* * *

Walking the halls of school, I read my book with interest, letting everyone know to leave me alone. Though I don't think I need a book for that, anyone who is anyone knows not to mess with me. Wow, that didn't sound condescending at all. Then again, anyone who knows me knows that's just a front majority of the time.

A yank on my arm jerked me from my thoughts and stare at my friends and sister. Scott looked mad, Stiles look like he was trying to be mad and Sophie was cradling her face in her hands.

"Can I help you?" I asked confused and slightly annoyed.

"Why are you helping Derek build a pack?" Scott demanded.

"Better watch how you talk to me," I spat glaring at the boy. "And who ever said I was?" I added smart like.

I'm not one to be pushed around. Scott knows better than anyone (minus my sister) else. He learned that when we first met four years ago and I punched our gym teacher in the nose. Hey, the jerk told me that I would never be able to protect myself since all I do is sit in my heels and read books. Said I was going to need a man to protect me, the ass. Sure I was going to be suspended for twenty days, but that didn't last long when I told my aunt what happened. Not only did she get the suspension uplifted, but she also made the principle and Coach cry. Us Lockhart woman don't like being belittled.

"I'm pretty sure the fact that Boyd became a werewolf after you, Derek's witch, talked to him" Stiles said in his smart aleck tone.

"I tried telling them Diana" Sophie whined in her hands that still cradled her face.

I sighed annoyed rolling my eyes.

"It's not your fault your wolf is an idiot" I said through clenched teeth, glaring at Scott. "If it wasn't for me Scott, Derek would turn Stiles into a werewolf" I told the Beta.

"Wait, really?" Stiles asked shocked.

"No, you're just an example" I answered and my sisters crush let out a relieved sigh. "Normally I wouldn't be able to stop him, but Derek's **allowing **me to choose" I explained.

"Wait, why aren't you allowed to choose?" Scott asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you" Sophie whined lifting her face from her hands and getting the boys attention. "Scott, let's say you become an Alpha and you want to make a pack, I can't stop you, all I can do is protect them" Sophie explained.

"So why is Derek letting you choose?" Scott asked me.

"Because Diana would probably beat him senseless if he did turn anyone" Stiles said.

"And because he actually cares what Diana thinks" Sophie added. "Us witches, if we're for or against more wolves in the pack, it doesn't matter, we're just your protectors" Sophie repeated.

"But why?" Scott asked me and Sophie.

"We don't now, it's been like that since the witch trials" I answered with a shrug.

"But legend says the more in the pack the witch has to protect, the stronger her, or his, magic gets" Sophie added.

"Which is bull" I said before the boys could ask. "Can I go now?" I asked annoyed, jabbing my thumb to the door.

"Not yet, we need to ask you two something" Stiles said.

Sophie and I turned to the boys. Stiles explained his problem at the mechanics. The goo that paralyzed him and along with the giant lizard that killed the mechanic. Poor Stiles had to witness the whole thing, but luckily the lizard man spared our ADHD friend. I honestly don't know what we would do without him. But I'll never tell him that.

"Have you heard about anything like that?" Scott asked.

"We haven't, but maybe Aunt Beth?" Sophie turned to me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you guys have a bestiary? And no I don't mean,"

"We know what a bestiary is Stiles" I interrupted the boy in a "duh" voice. "We might have one, but someone decided to reorganize our witches library" I sneered at Sophie.

"What, now everything's in alphabetical order" Sophie defended.

"It was fine by genre before!" I exclaimed.

"You guys have a witches library?" Stiles asked astonished as Scott stared at us shocked.

"Of course" Sophie and I answered in a matter of fact tone. "Why do you think that closet under the stairs has a door for?" Sophie and I asked.

"Well, you know, another closet" Stiles answered unsure and I rolled my eyes.

"We'll talk to our Aunt after school" Sophie giggled at Stiles answer.

* * *

"It sounds familiar, but I can't recall what it is" Aunt Beth said from the ladder that was connected to the book shelves. "I would be able to find the proper book if a certain someone didn't reorganize" Aunt Beth teased and Sophie whined.

"Told you it was better organized by genre" I said from another ladder. "We have a book all about cat familiars?" I asked confused.

"It was a gift from your Uncle David" Aunt Beth said and I slid down the ladder. "I'll keep looking girls, you go finish your homework" Aunt Beth assured smiling down at me and Sophie.

"Ok, we're going to the lacrosse game after our homework is done" Sophie said before we headed for the stairs.

"You do know the game is gonna start in five minutes right?" I asked Sophie.

We shared a look and rushed up stairs and to our rooms. Screw homework! We're smart enough!

Throwing my clothes off, I pulled on a leopard printed tube top and black denim, form fitting, overalls. Grabbing my long sleeved, short faux fur, jacket, I yanked on my leopard printed, five inch, pumps. Skipping down the stairs with Sophie, we jumped in my car and speed off.

The last time we missed a game, Stiles was kidnapped by Peter.

A player getting knocked down by a refrigerator, the crowed 'oh'd and I cringed with my sister. There is no way that's a student, there's no way that's a teen!

"Steroids are still illegal right?" I asked cringing again.

"As far as I know" Sophie said peeking from behind her fingers.

Coach shoved Danny back on the field, only to be told he needs another player.

Flapping wings and flowing water wrapping around my head, I looked over my shoulder. Boyd and Erica smiled at me and I smiled back with a wink.

"Hey you!" looking back at Coach, he pointed behind me. "You play lacrosse?" Coach asked.

Looking behind me again, I watched as Erica stopped Boyd from standing.

"Derek's not going to like this" Erica said.

"He won't," Boyd grinned at Erica, "But I will." Boyd went to stand again but Erica stopped him once again.

"Diana, help" the blond girl pleased looking at me. Boyd gave me the same pleading look.

I looked between the two and sighed.

"Have your 'anger' under control" I told Boyd with a smirk and he grinned.

Boyd leaving the bleachers to put on the lacrosse gear and uniform, I pulled Erica down to sit by me. The three of us watched the game and cheered our team as Boyd finally evened the playing field. The behemoth of a teen finally didn't dominate the playing field, or game. Erica left half way in, so now it was just me and Sophie cheering our lungs out.

I had to stop though at a panicked feeling in my chest. It wasn't my panic though, it was someone else's. A sharp feeling in the back of my neck, I hissed in pain catching Sophie's attention.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked worried.

"Derek's in trouble" I hissed standing up slowly with Sophie, "Let's go" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Deadly Truth

Sophie had to help me down the bleachers, something was wrong with my legs. They felt like I sat on them for five straight hours and just now decided to walk. When we reached the parking lot of the school, Sophie had to practically drag me when my feet almost completely gave out.

"What's going on with you?" Sophie grunted as she dragged me through the school halls.

"It's Derek, remember what Stiles told us" I grumbled my legs lagging behind me.

"Right" Sophie sighed. "Where is he?" Sophie asked and I concentrated my magic.

"Pool" I answered.

The pins and needle feeling of my limbs being asleep seemed to travel to my stomach; pins and needles turned into boiling stomach acid feeling. Pulling away from my sister, I stumbled to a trash barrel, hunched over and emptied out everything I ate. The sound of Sophie's phone decided to ring. The noise made my head spin and double vision take over my sight. Letting out another heave, Sophie quickly answered her cell phone.

"Aunt Beth, have you figured anything out? Ok, let me put you on speaker" Sophie said and I slowly lifted me head. "What is it Aunt Beth" Sophie asked holding out her phone.

"It's called a Kanima" Aunt Beth's voice reached my ears and made my head spin a little. "It's a giant lizard that has paralyzing secretions in its claws,"

"Aunt Beth we already know this" Sophie interrupted.

"Did you also know that the Kanima's paralyzing secretion is deadly to witches?" Aunt Beth said and I looked from the phone to my sister horrified. Sophie shared the same look. "What's wrong?" Aunt Beth asked breaking the short silence.

"Derek was scratched by the Kanima" Sophie answered shaky. "Is Diana,"

"No, it's only deadly on direct contact" Aunt Beth interrupted, squashing our fears immediately. "But there's more, the Kanima isn't in control of its own body, it's like a marionette, someone else is pulling the strings" Aunt Beth explained.

"Can you give us any advice on how to beat the thing?" I asked staggering to stand strait before walking with Sophie to the pools. Damn it, I feel like I'm on a roller coaster without the roller coaster.

"Not yet, I'm still translating" Aunt Beth answered, "I'll tell you more when you come home."

Sophie stuffed her phone in her pocket just as we walked into the pool area.

"Sophie, Diana, get out of here!" Stiles yelled from inside the pool where he was trying to keep him and Derek afloat.

"What are you two- Ah!" Sophie and I screamed as a tail sent us flying into a wall. Wait, tail?

Looking up with my sister, we gave surprised yells and jumped out of the way before being pounced on. The Kanima hissing at me and Sophie, we took a step back to put distance between us and the giant lizard. The Kanima taking a step forward, Sophie and I took two steps back. My heal hitting something I looked down to see a passed out Erica. Anger boiling in my stomach, I glared at the Kanima, my eyes burning with magic.

"Sophie, keep Erica safe" I said throwing my jacket on the floor my tattoo now burning also.

The Kanima hissing, it launched again. Flinging my right arm, my magic sent the Kanima crashing into a wall. The creature getting back up again, I took off to lead it away from Sophie and Erica. Spinning around, I pushed my magic deep into the Earth. Lizard man lunging at me once again, I shot my arms up and out; roots cracked through the pool floor and flew at the Kanima. The creature jumped and leaped around the roots that I controlled with the flicks of my wrists. Finally getting some roots to wrap around the scaly monster, I slammed it on the floor three times before throwing it across the pool and into a wall.

"Diana!" looking to the pool, Stiles spit out some water. "It's afraid of water!" Stiles called.

"Really?" I purred darkly smirking at the Kanima as it hissed at me.

Stepping close to the pools edge, I held my hands over the water.

"Diana, what are you doing?" Sophie called. "We don't know how to manipulate water" my sister reminded me scared.

"Well you know what they say," the water under my hands started to churn and rise into baseball sized balls, "The best experience is a firsthand experience" I said my smirk growing.

"No one says that!" Sophie panicked as the water balls of twenty floated around my hands.

"Oh well" I chuckled dropping my left hand.

A ball landing in my hand, I reared it back and threw. Hitting the Kanima, it screeched and shrunk away. Juggling three balls in my right hand, I threw them one at a time. The Kanima jumped into the rafters of the pool ceiling, dogging the three water balls. Looking up, I threw the sixteen water baseballs I had left as the Kanima acrobat through the rafters. All sixteen missed and the Kanima jumped at me.

Quickly, I dived into the pool, dodging the Kanima's attack. Collecting the water around me as I rose to the surface, twenty more water baseballs surrounded me. Pulling myself up, I stood on top of the water, soaking wet and smirking.

"Uh, Soph, when did your sister learn to walk on water?" Stiles asked. Oh Stiles, always the one to make a joke in drastic situations.

"When my pup got knocked out, and when my boyfriend, was paralyzed!" my voice rose until I was yelling and my anger started boiling again.

Yelling in anger, I threw my arms out sending the water baseballs at the Kanima. Dodging the attacks again, the Kanima hissed at me. Letting out an angry screech through my teeth, I took off at the Kanima. I probably look really cool right now running on water. Going to swipe at me, I bent backwards avoiding the attack and when I stood up strait, I axe kicked the Kanima in the head. Swiftly rearing my leg back, I kicked the Kanima in the head again and sent him flying into a wall for the third or fourth time.

"Hey Diana," I looked over my shoulder at Stiles and Derek, "A little help, would be nice" Stiles staggered, spitting out what water got in his mouth.

Smirking, I made my way to the two, still walking on water. Oh yeah, I defiantly look cool right now.

"Diana, look out!" Derek yelled.

But before I could react, a scaly tail wrapped around my neck. It would have been nice if the Kanima was lifting me into the air while it sat creepily in the rafters, but no, instead it grabbed a hold of me as it leaped across the pool. Now I'm being sent flying and crashing into a wall! Jumping up, I glared at the Kanima as it hissed back.

"That's it" I growled holding my hands out like I was holding onto a ball. Magic started collecting into my hands. "You've messed with the wrong witch you stupid lizard!" I yelled sending out the attack.

The Kanima flying back, it used its claws on the ground to keep itself from crashing into the wall. Letting out an annoyed shriek, I sent another attack at the Kanima. Stupid lizard just dug its claws in deeper.

Before the giant lizard could hiss at me, a wolf roar rumbled the pool area. Snapping my head in the direction of the sound; Scott stood there, on the push off diving boards, wolfed out and glaring at the Kanima. Looking back at the lizard, it looked from Scott to me, hissed and charged at the teen.

Scott went to pounce at the Kanima, but was shoved instead and sent flying into a wall, breaking the mirror that was attached to it. Sitting up, Scott glared at the Kanima before looking around for a weapon. Grabbing a shard of the broken mirror, the Kanima took that as a sign of challenge and charged. Scott held the mirror shard higher, catching some light and the Kanima's reflection.

The Kanima froze and stared at its reflection, tilting its head one way and the other. It's like it was confused at what it was staring at. What Aunt Beth said early came to mind quickly. It doesn't know who its reflection really is: the marionette or the puppeteer. Looking at Scott, the Kanima let out a horrifying shriek and lunged. But instead of attacking Scott, it bounced off the wall, to the rafters and flying through the skylight windows.

Letting out a tired sigh, I looked to Sophie just in times to see her pupils grow back and Erica regaining consciousness. Smiling, I retreated my magic into my tattoo, but at a price. The feeling of my magic gone, the burning of my stomach acid returned. Hunching over, I puked out this disgusting purple goo.

"Diana!" Sophie, Derek and Erica yelled.

The loud noise from their voices punched me in the head and made me see double vision before puking again. The sound of footstep's rushing over, I slowly stood up and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"That, is the worse feeling ever" I gagged glaring at the purple goo.

"What was that?" Derek asked worried, cupping my face and looking me over.

"That is what happened when you get scratched by the damn lizard" I answered and quickly looked away to burp in my hand. "Oh God, that's the second worse feeling ever" I gagged before burping again.

"Wait, what do you mean when Derek gets scratched by it?" Erica asked handing me my jacket. "What happens if you're scratched?" Erica asked a little scared.

"Wolves and humans get paralyzed as you know," Sophie paused and I turned away from the group to puke again. "But witches die" Sophie said.

Spun around, I was pulled into a hug and I stood shocked as Derek buried his face into my hair. Hugging Derek back, I looked to my sister and shifted my eyes to the door. Nodding, Sophie waved for the boys to fallow while she grabbed Erica's hand.

Once the four were gone, I opened my mouth to say something only for Derek's lips to be placed on mine. Moving our lips together, not only did I feel our hearts beating together or our soul's mending to one, but also Derek's fear. His fear when he watched me fight the Kanima, his fear at the new information that was give and the fear of me dying was the greatest of them all.

Pulling away from the amazing kiss, I cupped Derek's face and gave his forehead a peak.

"I'm fine" I promised smiling.

"I don't want you fighting that thing anymore" Derek said, my smiled turned into a smirk.

"Can't promise that" I said giving Derek a quick kiss and pulling on my jacket. Holding my hand out to Derek, he looked over to my roots that still penetrated the ground. "Oh right" I hissed. My magic collecting in my tattoo again, I flicked my wrist; the roots receded into the ground and the cracks sealed up. "Huh, I guess the legend is true" I muttered.

"What legend?" Derek asked taking my hand and leading us out of the swimming area.

"Some legend, that when more wolves join the pack, that not only does the Alpha get stronger, but so does the witches magic" I explained.

Stopping in the hall suddenly, Derek was pulled back a little by my action and stared at me confused. Looking up at Derek, I replaced my left hand with my right and closed my eyes. My magic rising again, I let all my feelings and favorite memories with Derek flow through his eyes. My love for how much fun I have teasing him, our first kiss, the first time he stayed the night. Little things like that. Opening my eyes as my magic stopped, Derek smiled down at me. Wait, smile?!

My own smile spreading on my lips, I pulled Derek into another kiss by his wet shirt.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" Derek chuckled and I gave him a quick kiss.

"Say it again" I whispered making Derek chuckle again.

"I love you too" Derek said and I pulled him into another kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Men Will Never Learn

"So wait, you made root's break through the floor in the swimming area?" Allison asked shocked as we half paid attention to the movie that was playing.

"She even manipulated water" Sophie chimed in. "I can barely move it" Sophie grumbled and I chuckled.

"Have you been able to do it again?" Allison asked.

I shuck my head. "Aunt Beth say's that my protective side kicked in and that's how I was able to do all that" I explained.

A knocking echoing throughout the house, Sophie and I did our sister hand shake and I waved bye to Allison before I left for the door. Opening it, I smiled at Erica and we left for my car.

"So what should we shop for first?" I asked Erica as I drove out of my dirt road and onto the main road.

"Well you have enough shoes" Erica trailed off and I gasped, appalled at the girls statement. Erica laughed at my face. "All the above" Erica answered.

"Should have said that from the beginning" I scolded the girl. "You can never have enough shoes" I grumbled making Erica laugh again. "So what's the news on Jackson?" I asked turning a corner and entering the "mall" district of Beacon Hills.

"He's not the Kanima" Erica answered.

"And what about Isaac?" I asked, parking in the mall parking lot.

"He's going to talk to the Sheriff first thing in the morning" Erica explained as I walked to her side.

"Good," I smirked at Erica, "I have my Lovely, all I need is my Sugar now" I said with a wink. Erica laughed and linked arms with me as we strutted into the mall.

* * *

Aunt Beth walking into the kitchen, she smiled at the sight of Isaac eating the egg sandwich I made him and watching me cook more food.

"Isaac," Aunt Beth kissed the boy on the cheek before pouring a cup of coffee, "Good to have you home" Aunt Beth welcomed taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's good to be back Ms. Lockhart" Isaac said smiling back.

I swatted the boy's shoulder. "I told you, call her Aunt Beth, Sugar, you're part of this family now" I reminded and Isaac nodded. Aunt Beth gave my forehead a kiss before leaving, and did the same for Erica and Sophie when they walked into the kitchen. "Morning" I greeted preforming my hand shake with my twin and trading a kiss on the cheek with Erica. "So how does Derek want to do the test this time?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee.

"Test?" Sophie asked handing Erica a mug before working on her own cup of coffee.

"Apparently Kanima's are kinda like werewolves" I said with a roll of my eyes. "And the most recent people that were bitten were Jackson and,"

"Lydia" Sophie sighed and I nodded. "So what if Lydia's the Kanima?" Sophie asked.

"We kill her" Isaac answered.

"Excuse me?" I questioned setting my mug down and crossing my arms. Prepare for "Scolding Mom" mode. "There will be no killing, not in this family" I scolded looking between Isaac and Erica.

"Derek said,"

"I don't really care what Derek said!" I snapped, interrupting Erica making her jump. "Now get ready for school, I'll be in the car" I said grabbing my keys off the counter and leaving the kitchen. Pulling out my phone, I dialed Derek's number and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" Derek answered after four rings.

"What in the hell is this crap about killing Lydia?" I spat climbing in my car.

"Who told you?" Derek asked annoyed.

"That doesn't matter," I answered and said, before Derek could interrupt, "We're not killing anyone."

"Diana, this thing can kill you and others" Derek said, his voice rising in anger.

"I can kill you easily, so should you kill me?" I questioned my own anger rising.

"That's not,"

"Yes it is!" I snapped. "Damn it Derek, the Kanima is a puppet, whoever it is, probably doesn't even know what's happening to their own body!" I yelled. Hearing the front door open and close, I watched as Erica hugged Sophie bye and Isaac heading for the car. "No one is killing anyone that is finale" I spat before hanging up.

Isaac climbing in the passenger's seat, I started the Mustang when Erica buckled in behind me.

"You ok Momma?" Isaac asked and I raised an eyebrow at him. "What, it's perfect for you" Isaac grinned.

"How?" Erica and I asked and I started fallowing Sophie to school.

"You're the pact's protector right?" Isaac asked and I nodded. "Well, Mom's protect their kids too, and you already call us your pups" Isaac explained, grinning more.

I chuckled with a shack of my head and a roll of my eyes. Isaac's a sweet boy and Erica's a great girl. So no one can really fathom my anger I have to my boyfriend right now to get these two (three counting Boyd) to kill.

Parking outside of the school, next to my sister, I hopped out with my two werewolves but walked off with my sister. There are two people we need to talk to about this.

"Derek what?" Stiles screeched earning a few glances; one glare from me sent them walking. "Why does Derek think Lydia, or Jackson, is the Kanima?" Stiles asked quieter.

"One little bite turned the Kanima" I answered turning back to Stiles and Scott.

"Jackson failed the test, so it's Lydia's turn now" Sophie added.

"Why does Derek think it's one of them?" Scott asked.

"Because they never turned into creatures that howl at the full moon" I answered. "I already told Derek that no one's killing, but you know he's not gonna listen to me" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Ok, well when's the test?" Stiles asked.

"That part we don't know" Sophie answered and looked at me. "We should tell Allison" Sophie said and I nodded in agreement.

Blowing leaves and flapping wings touching my head, I put my finger to my lips, telling my two friends and twin sister to stop talking. Looking around with my eyes, I spotted Isaac and Erica down the hall watching us. Boy do they suck at spying.

"Sorry Scott" I apologized and before the boy could ask, I put my fingers to my lips and gave a high whistle. Not only did Scott jump and cover his ears, but so did Isaac and Erica. "I have Allison next period, I'll tell her everything" I promised walking off to class quickly.

Walking passed one of the, many, giant windows that over looked the lacrosse field, I paused. There's that cold tingling in the back of my head. Looking out to the field, I saw Derek standing in the distance looking right at me. Damn it, he's here to make sure Isaac and Erica test Lydia. Glaring at my boyfriend, I flipped my hair over my shoulder and continued my way to class. Not only will Derek be keeping an eye on the two Betas, but also on me to make sure I won't warn my hunter friend. Stepping into class, I walked straight to Allison. Too bad Derek will never learn to never challenge a Lockhart Woman.

"We have some trouble brewing" I told Allison taking a seat by her and telling her everything that happened this morning.

When I was done telling Allison this morning's drama, Sophie sent me a text that the test will happen in chemistry. Double damn it, I don't have chemistry with them next period. Passing the news to Allison she agreed to keep an eye on Lydia. Now all there was to do is either hope Lydia passed or failed. If she passed the test, it would be very hard to explain a sudden paralyzed girl; if she failed, then she's a giant lizard that can kill me with a tiny cut. Here's what we call a lose-win, lose situation.

Why couldn't I just be a normal teenage witch trying to finish high school and concentrate her thoughts on her boyfriend. But no, damn Peter Hale, had to come and ruin everything! The only good thing that came from the bastard coming out of a coma was my awesome boyfriend Derek. Right now though, he's not being an awesome boyfriend. He's being a douchebag boyfriend, that's head I want to bash in!

Class with Allison ended quickly it was next period that felt the longest. It felt like those times where you do nothing but stare at the clock and you want superpowers to make it go faster but all it does it make time go slower. Doesn't help that I was doing that but still! Well technically I could speed time up if I wanted to, but then my body becomes ahead of time and I age faster then I should and it's just a confusing mess. I wouldn't even know the results until study period in the library. Sophie can't text me when she knows because Mr. Harris has superpowers when knowing when someone is texting in his class. So now I have to wait for a class we had all together to talk about what to do **if **Lydia is the Kanima. When the bell rang for study hall, I sprinted to the library.

"Lydia's the Kanima" Sophie whispered to me as we walked the book ails. I cursed under my breath. "Scott has a plan though" Sophie said and I raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Flapping wings and blowing leaves tickling my cerebellum I pushed off the lockers and stood in front of the double doors that lead to the parking lot. Erica and Isaac stopped in their tracks, eyes wide in shock. A smirk played on my lips as I crossed my arms.

"Hello puppies" I sneered my tattoo tickling to release my magic.

"Diana, move" Erica said.

My smirk grew and I chuckled darkly. "See Erica, Isaac knows good and well not to push a Lockhart" I said coyly looking at Isaac who took a small step back. My eyes returned to Erica. "But you don't, so now's your chance not to learn what can happen" I warned the tickle turning into an itch.

"I'm not scared of you Diana" Erica half lied, her eyes glowing gold. "I don't want to hurt you," I let out another chuckle, "But Derek said if we have to we can" Erica said. My smirked pressed into a think line at this new information. "So move Diana, before you get hurt" Erica warned.

My smirk returned, sarcastically, and I let out my third chuckle closing my eyes and shaking my head. "Oh Erica, I love you, I really do" I said. Snapping my eyes open, they were burning and I glared at my two Betas. "But you've made a big mistake" I spat the lockers starting to jitter and shake. Thank God the students were gone.

Erica roaring at me, wolfed out, Isaac fallowed with his own roar, wolfed out as well. Not dropping my arms, the two Betas ran at me. Letting out an angry yell, my magic flew out in a giant wave, sending the two flying back. Jumping back up, Erica ran at me and I flung my right arm sending her crashing into the lockers. Looking at Isaac, I slammed my arm down sending the boy to the floor then threw my arm out and sent him flying. Turning my attention back to Erica, I held my hand out and made a pivoting motion to bash her head into the lockers.

That familiar cold tingling that used to bring me happiness just brought me disappointment this time. Looking forward, I stared at Derek, who Isaac stood behind, either because he was scared of me or out of respect for his Alpha. One or the other, I don't really care right now. Looking back at Erica, I sent her flying to Derek's feet.

"Should have warned them better" I said crossing my arms and the burning leaving my eyes.

"Diana, move" Derek ordered and I smirked.

"Sorry Handsome," my eyes burned with a flip of a switch, "Not gonna happen" I seethed and threw my hands out; my magic flying out sent Derek, Erica and Isaac soaring down the hall more. "This is the second time you've disappointed me Derek" I whispered turning around and shoving the double doors open. Walking to my car where Scott was waiting patiently for me, my magic receded. "We have a few hours" I told the boy before we climbed in.

"That should be enough" Scott said. I pealed out of the parking lot and speeded to Scott's home. "When was the first time?" Scott asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked back raising an eyebrow.

"You told Derek this was your second time being disappointed in him" Scott reminded. "What was the first time?" Scott asked again and I chuckled.

"You damn werewolves are nosey" I muttered shifting gears to drive faster. Looking at Scott through the corner of my eye, I chuckled seeing him sitting, waiting for an answer. "The first time was when he sided with Peter and practically handed me over" I answered.

Parking in front of Scott's house, we bolted in and relocked the door. "Where's Lydia?" Scott asked.

"Upstairs with Jackson" Allison answered. "So what's the plan?" Allison asked.

"Play keep away with Lydia" I answered strolling into the living room where most of the windows were.

"Hey Diana,"

"If you ask how I am, I'll make you eat your tongue" I interrupted Stiles.

"No, I was going to ask if you feel them close by" Stiles corrected deadpan and I blinked at him.

"Oh," I turned back to the windows. "No not yet, how's Lydia?" I asked.

"Freaked out and annoyed" Sophie answered.

"So normal" I muttered my joke.

Leaving my sister in the down stairs part of the house she kept an eye on it; I walked up stairs to keep watch of the top half of the house. Walking to Scott's room, I saw Jackson standing around annoyed. Pointing to the closed bathroom door with a raised eyebrow, Jackson nodded. Walking up to the door, I knocked.

"Lydia it's Diana" I said. "You ok?" I asked.

"I basically was kidnapped and everyone's lying to me, how do you think?" Lydia spat back fallowed with a sniffle.

I sighed and looked at Jackson. "Beat it" I ordered putting my hand on the bathroom door knob and turning away from the jock.

"Don't tell me what to do" Jackson retorted.

Spinning to Jackson with a glare, my eyes burned with my magic. Jackson jumped a step back and left the room. Turning back to the doors, I used my magic to unlock the door and walked in.

"I thought I locked that door" Lydia grumbled looking away to try and hide her tears.

"Lydia why are you crying?" I asked closing the door and leaning on it.

"Why do you care?" Lydia sniffed wiping the extra tears off her face.

I let out a sigh and walked to Lydia. Turning the girl around, I tucked her hair behind her ears and wrapped some toilet around my finger. Wiping Lydia's tears away, I wrapped fresh toilet paper around my finger to rid Lydia of any messed up make-up.

"My aunt always told me it's ok to cry about a boy, just means you have a heart" I said throwing away the toilet paper and dug through Lydia's purse for her make-up. "Just don't let him know he had that hold on your heart" I added touching up the, was, crying girls make-up.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Lydia asked as I worked on her eyeliner.

"Because I don't like seeing strong girls be walked all over" I answered now working on her mascara. "The world isn't blind on how Jackson treated you," I smirked as I finished her blush, "Just stupid people."

Lydia giggled with a shack of her head. "Now I know why Allison likes hanging out with you" Lydia said.

I winked at the girl and teased her hair. That's when the cold tingling touched the back of my head and flapping wings, flowing water and blowing leaves wrapped around my skull. Quickly telling Lydia that I would be back and to not leave the bathroom; I rushed out of the bathroom and locked the door. Rushing out of Scott's room, I made my way to the stairs only to be rammed into the wall.

"Damn it Jackson!" I spat glaring at the jocks lowered head. "What the hells, your, problem?" my angry voice slowly faded as Jackson raised his head to reveal yellow, slited, eyes. "Oh shit" I gasped my eyes wide and magic flowing.

* * *

The sound of window breaking behind me, I spun around and threw Boyd into the ceiling with my magic. "We have company!" I called out slamming Boyd into the floor.

Boyd stood up quickly with gold glowing eyes and sharp canines while my own eyes tickled with magic. Boyd growled and my muscles tensed at the ready. Squaring his shoulders, Boyd charged at me like he was a bull and I was the color red. Jumping, I grabbed the top frame of the entry way to the living room and kicked Boyd square in the chest with all my strength; along with a bit of magic. Boyd crashed into the couch and I was tackled from behind when my feet touched the ground. Shoving my magic out of my body, Isaac went flying off and I used my magic to send Boyd crashing on top of him.

"Aren't you the nice twin" Isaac grumbled as he and Boyd stood up. Their eyes were now glowing slightly brighter.

"Yes," I raised my left hand, "But don't forget I'm also a Lockhart and was trained by my aunt" I said with a grin making the boys eyes widen. Throwing my arm up then down, my sisters pups fallowed the motion and I sent them crashing into the stairs. "Don't screw with a Lockhart" I spat.

Flicking my left wrist, the front door unlocked and flew open; I sent Boyd and Isaac flying out the door. Scott walked passed me with a paralyzed Erica over his shoulder. Fallowing Scott with Stiles and Allison, Erica was thrown into Isaac, sending the boy to the floor again. Derek glared at us, Boyd at his side.

"This isn't going to stop me" Derek said.

"No," Scott paused and sirens rang out making Derek's eyes widen. "But they are" Scott taunted with a smirk.

"Should probably go before you're arrested for breaking and entering" Stiles joined in the taunt with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That broken window is good evidence" I decided to have my fun as well. "Boyd you have to have glass shards on you somewhere" I added tapping my chin as I made a thinking face.

Derek snapped a quick glare at the accused Beta before turning his glare to us. The four of us stood our ground, showing Derek that he couldn't intimidate us. We may be teenagers, but we're not ordinary teenagers. Scott's a werewolf in love with a hunter, who easily returns the feelings; Stiles may be ADHD crazy but he is damn smart and I'm a witch part of a strong family line. Derek's glare turned into a smirk. He snorted with a shack of his head.

"I was wrong about you Scott, you're not an Omega" Derek said and Scott squared his shoulders to stand taller. "You're an Alpha of your own pack" Derek added.

"Is that a compliment?" Stiles whispered to me and I nodded.

A dangerous hissing pierced the air, over the sirens, and everyone readied themselves (minus Erica who is still paralyzed). The hiss was followed by footsteps… on the roof?

"Soph!" I heard my twin and looked up just in time to see her jump off the roof and scream, "Catch me now!"

My magic instantly burned my tattoo and I threw my hand out. A root shooting up in the air, it wrapped around Diana's waist, catching her half way from her jump. Diana turned in the roots embrace the forest greed on her eyes covered her pupils in a glow. Throwing her right hand out, the Kanima jumped out of the way from the attack and hissed again. I ran to the root that held my sister and lowered her down.

Diana entangled her right hand with my left our tattoo's mirroring each other and our magic knotting together. My sister's magic flowing into me, my magic flowed into her. Raising our free hands, Diana and I released our magic at the Kanima. The giant lizard easily dogged the attacks and ran off.

"Damn it" Diana cursed as her pupils grew back and our magic melted away.

The front door slamming open, Lydia stormed out, looking more than angry. "Can someone tell me, what the hell is going on?" the girl snapped.

Diana and I shared a look of panic. If Lydia isn't the Kanima, then that means Jackson is.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Headache

Isaac, Erica and Boyd being thrown out of the woods, I hit stop on the stop watch. "Ten minutes and forty seconds" I told the Beta's looking at them. "Again" I ordered and they groaned. "Again!" I snapped.

"This is our fifth time Diana" Erica breathed.

"How many more times, do we have to run, your obstacle course?" Boyd asked out of breath as well.

"Until you beat my time" I said coldly.

"Which was what?" Isaac asked almost catching his breath.

"Five minutes and three seconds" I answered and the three groaned. "Now run it, again" I spat my eyes burning and the three took off into the woods of my backyard.

Hearing the back door slide open, I looked over my shoulder to see Sophie walking over. Turning back to the woods, I crossed my arms and waited patiently for the three Betas.

"Stiles and Scott have Jackson" Sophie said stopping by my side. I nodded. "How long until you really let them stop?" Sophie asked.

"Either when I'm not pissed anymore or Derek gets here" I answered.

"Has Aunt Beth talked to them yet?" Sophie asked.

"Not yet" I answered and Erica was thrown onto my lawn, followed by Boyd then Isaac. "Nine minutes and five seconds" I said. "Again, and instead of being thrown out, how about fighting out" I spat.

That cold tingling touching the back of my head, I looked up to see Derek standing there with crossed arms. Rolling my eyes, I turned my back to the pack and walked back inside with Sophie. Makin our way into the kitchen we walked passed our Aunt Beth, who stormed passed us and into the living room.

"You think they're going to be in trouble?" Sophie asked taking a bite of an apple.

"She's gonna tear them a new one" I chuckled. "Do Scott and Stiles need our help?" I asked eating an orange slice.

Sophie shuck her head. "Stiles will call if they need us" Sophie explained and I nodded eating another orange slice.

The back door opening and closing, footsteps walked to the kitchen and Aunt Beth appeared. "You two are going to stay home from school and help me research" Aunt Beth said.

"The puppet and the puppeteer?" I asked.

"And see if there's a cure for the Kanima's 'goo' for us" Aunt Beth added before walking off.

"It's gonna be a long day tomorrow" I muttered eating another orange slice. And I was right.

You know if I had to pick from translating books with a language **no one **uses and school, I would choose school. I have been translating this book for almost half the day and am on my fifth cup of coffee. I don't see how Sophie enjoys this. If you had to place Sophie and I in a position for the two of us, Sophie's the brains and I'm the brawn. I'm not stupid and Sophie isn't weak, it's just one of the few things we both can do but one excels the other slightly.

"If I read another _Non est autem Kanima amicus aut inimicus suus telum _I'm going to scream" I seethed slamming the book shut.

Sophie opened her mouth and I shot her a glare. She shut her mouth and turned back to the book on her lap. Letting out a heavy sigh, I drank the last bit of my coffee and left the down stairs library. Time for more coffee. Walking into the kitchen, I groaned seeing that I needed to make a new pot of coffee.

I feel like my head could explode. I've been reading so much Latin that I'm seeing it everywhere. French Roast on the coffee bag is now _Cignus Gallico_.

Shaking my head, I let out a heavy sigh and worked on making the coffee; right then that cold tingling feeling touched the back of my head. Turning away from the brewing coffee pot, I stared into the living room. A pull, like someone wrapped a rope around me and tugged, made my feet start leading me to the living room. Stepping into the living room, I rolled my eyes seeing Derek on the other side of the glass doors.

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"To talk" Derek answered.

I snorted with a sarcastic smile. "Cause that worked out so well last time" I responded.

"Actually, you barked orders and I didn't listen, like how I do to you" Derek explained with a smirk and I bit back a smile. "How about, we actually **try **talking now" Derek suggested placing his hands on my hips.

"What if I don't want to" I teased, still being defiant. Hey, it's in my blood.

"Then I'll convince you" Derek said, leaning in till our noses brushed.

"I'd like to see you try" I coyly said back.

Derek lightly brushed his lips on mine and trailed kisses from my jaw line to my neck. Pulling my hips closer to him, I kept my arms crossed. I wasn't going to cave so quickly, no matter how enticing Derek's kisses are. I have my pride you know. Noticing my begrudging notions to give way, Derek trailed his kisses back up my neck and jaw line; he pressed his lips onto mine. Oh, crap.

Moving our lips in that delicious silent rhythm, I wrapped my arms around my alpha's neck and pulled our connection together quicker. Jerk wolf knows I love it when we melt into one.

This is when I feel Derek's love for me and when he can feel my love for him. Even if he's been a big jerk McJerk, trying to kill someone and not listening to me about not killing people. Bet it was a real kick in the pants when it turned out **not **to be Lydia.

"Are you going to keep reminding me of that?" Derek asked annoyed, our lips inches apart.

I smirked. "Maybe" I teased with a wink.

"Is there any way I can make things up for what I did?" Derek asked.

Before I could say anything, Sophie's voice yelled, "Diana, are you coming back yet?"

My smirk returned and Derek raised a confused eyebrow.

* * *

"What does _Non est autem Kanima amicus aut inimicus suus telum _mean?" Derek asked and I slammed my face in my book to scream. Sophie and my aunt laughed while I felt Derek's stare on me.

"It means 'The Kanima is not a friend or a foe it's a weapon' it says that in all the books we've read so far" Sophie explained.

"Something we already knew" I muttered turning a page. "And no answers for a 'medicine'," I grumbled annoyed.

"Medicine?" Derek asked.

"As you know the Kanima's paralyzing venom is deadly to us witches" Aunt Beth said climbing down from a ladder. Derek nodded. "Well if my nieces insist on fighting the thing, I at least want to be prepared if anything is to happen" Aunt Beth explained opening the book in her hands.

I'm slowly starting to think there isn't one. If this "medicine" did exist we would have found it by now. We've been reading these damn books for most of the day and haven't found any sign of anyone even attempting a cure. Another problem is, is the last Kanima ever recorded was over two hundred years ago. Fun fact, it took two witch families to kill it, so all we need is a Lockhart family reunion and we can kill it.

_Do you believe in life after love!_

"Hey Stiles" Sophie answered her phone.

"Cher?" I snorted and Sophie shot me a quick glare before it slowly turned to shock. "What, what is it?" I asked, catching Aunt Beth and Derek's attention.

"Yeah, ok, keep me posted" Sophie said before hanging up. "Umm," Sophie ringed her hands biting her bottom lip, "Jackson got away" Sophie said and I stood up with Derek. "But, he's ok, he's at the sheriff's station, not a Kanima" Sophie explained.

"Ok, so what's with the 'my goldfish died' face?" I asked.

"He might have told Sheriff Stilinski that Stiles and Scott kidnapped him" Sophie answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

I slapped my forehead with a shack of my head. I have idiots for friends, plain and simple.

"We can't worry about them right now. How is Allison coming along with Gerard's bestiary?" Aunt Beth asked.

"She texted me and said Lydia was helping her" Sophie said. I looked up from my book to give my twin a confused look. "Lydia knows Latin" Sophie answered with a shrug.

"Of course she does" I muttered turning back to my book.

"What is Allison going to tell Lydia if she starts asking questions?" Derek asked.

"That we're part of an online game that battles mythological creatures" Sophie giggled.

I slowly turned my head to my sister. "I am" I said and Sophie looked at me shocked. "I'm a vampire with bitchin' dragons and sexy ladies as my followers" I added turning back to the book in front of me.

I don't know why I'm still reading. There's nothing in here that we don't already know. The Kanima's a weapon and whoever is controlling it is afraid of water; the Kanima is Jackson and doesn't know he's killing people for his "master". Ok, maybe there is something we don't know, we don't know who this "master" is. He's killed Isaac's dad some hunter and a mechanic. What's the connection between the three? Besides Isaac's dad being a dick; for all we know the mechanic could have ripped people off and a hunter for Gerard could never be good. Wait…

Flipping the pages, I read over some paragraphs I had read an hour ago.

"_Sum tam stultus!_" I yelled slamming my hands on the book making Derek jump, "_Quomodo posset hoc desidero!_"

"Are you ok?" Derek asked unsure.

"She found something" Aunt Beth answered setting down her book and walking over.

"_Foedus inter dominum et servum domino confortatus est donec illud indignum Kanima Quem autem sacerdos Dei et ministros Kanima ad vindictam. Kanima est mutation lupinotuum non possunt transmutare usque resolvat, quod plene in eius praeterita quam manifestare_" I read and looked up at my aunt and twins shocked faces.

"Something I should know?" Derek asked, slightly annoyed to be out of the loop.

"A priest once had control of a Kanima and used it to kill the guilty" I explained placing my face in my hands.

"The more the Kanima killed, the stronger the connection and soon the Kanima killed whoever the priest saw unfit" Aunt Beth added.

"So it's dangerous,"

"It's not just dangerous" I interrupted turning to Derek. "It's a monster of vengeance and nothing good comes from vengeance" I explained. "And that's not the only thing" I muttered looking at the complicated text.

"The Kanima is a mutated werewolf" Sophie took over, sadness in her voice. "It can't fully transform until it resolves that in its past which manifested it" Sophie translated the last lines.

"So Jackson has issues, who doesn't" Derek said annoyed.

"Yeah, but not everyone is adopted" I told Derek turning to his shocked face.


End file.
